


【授权翻译】凤凰崛起 for Macx

by Flash2017



Series: 防火墙 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Person of Interest (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Finch/Reese slow build, M/M, Phychic Bond, Series, Supernatural Elements, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash2017/pseuds/Flash2017
Summary: 这本该是个寻常任务，潜入，然后毫不费力的离开。但Bond失踪了好几天。Q并不太担心；他的特工总会回来。可是这次不同。他能感觉到出问题了，一些从未在Bond身上发生过的恐怖事情。Q不该太担心，但现在他应该么？007是凤凰，但这次…这次…Q不知道他为什么感觉到它，为什么他知道Bond出事了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phoenix Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/762533) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 



> For Macx.  
> A translation for part 11 of Firewall series.  
> Thanks so much for giving me an opportunity to share these fantastic seties with others.  
> I' ll try to do my best.
> 
> 感谢Macx授权给我翻译防火墙系列的11~16。我会继续努力的。

　　“我不是外勤特工，虽然过去不是。”  
　　Bill Tanner，MI6的首席秘书，看着Q支部的头在同意和拒绝中纠结着。“我们知道的，Q。但我需要你和你的特工一起出任务。”  
　　Q叹息。“现在Bond已经离他够近了，”他拿起那个长得挺像智能手机的原型机，“我能骇进去。”  
　　“有太多变量。”  
　　“你觉得卫星会掉下来么？”他嘲笑了一下。  
　　Tanner笑了。“不。但如果情报是对的，目标也许有未经授权的卫星许可。”  
　　“Tanner，我不是特工，”军需官重复道，语气变得像是在一个在说服顽固孩子的家长。“我不会干这个的！”  
　　“007是你的特工，你是他的支援官。”  
　　“非常好。我们都知道这个。现在，出了什么事，我为什么必须出外勤？”  
　　“支援官需要出现在需要他的地方。”  
　　Q看着他，拒绝被卷入这件事，他有更好的选择。  
　　“M的命令。”  
　　他的脸仿佛戴了一层面具。“007会在需要的时候完美完成任务的。”  
　　“你曾经跟你的特工一起进行过任务。”  
　　“在后台，Tanner，并没有实际行动，也没有混入建筑物。”  
　　“这太重要了，值得我们冒险。别再说了，Q。你会去到那儿。”  
　　Q瞪得更用力了，评估着反抗的可能。“你会为这个后悔的。”  
　　首席参谋微笑一下。“我已经在后悔了。”  
　　***  
　　“这从各方面来说都是个糟糕的主意！”  
　　“但言之有理。”  
　　“别这么说，千万…别这么说。这一点都不符合逻辑，Bond！”  
　　Q把需要的装备装进特殊箱子，Bond用疑惑的目光看着他。虽然像是个普通的箱子，但它不是。Q支部斥巨资来制作普通的行李箱，看起来没什么特别的，但它能装爆炸物、武器，甚至连核裂变材料都能装。  
　　“M不会让你冒险的，Q。”  
　　棕色的眼睛因为愤怒在放光。  
　　Bond预见到了风暴即将来到。  
　　“我知道他们认为我是完美的资产，但我不是！我没被当做外勤训练过！”  
　　“你不必当外勤。”  
　　Q猛的合上箱子，重重的把它拿下桌子。“没错！我应该坐在地下的燃料库里评估情况，指引特工，挖那些特工可能需要的情报，在我有空的时候我运转整个分支，制造漂亮的新装备！如果我必须离开上述的燃料库，那我就是去把装备交给00级特工或者在后台给予帮助。你知道这里的区别么？没有任何外勤行动，Bond，我在黑暗、阴影和通讯中工作。”  
　　他蓝眼睛的伴侣弯了弯眉梢，似乎在微笑，但唇角没有微笑的弧度。Bond实在被逗乐了，当Q必须…好吧，他但愿不要用暴力。  
　　“你会发现那很有趣，”他开始咆哮，“我是一个不利因素！”  
　　“你不是。”  
　　“我不是外勤特工！”  
　　Bond倚的更近些。“你能拿枪，你知道什么时候躲避，这就是所有需要知道的。”  
　　“所以每个白痴都能做到。”  
　　“不，我需要你，Q。你有这个能力。你是我所知道的唯一一个技术通感者。”  
　　“我是唯一那个神智正常的。但出外勤依然是个问题。”他注视着那个行李箱，然后看向双0特工。  
　　他的伴侣挑眉看着他。  
　　Q恨恨的磨牙，“这是个糟糕的注意。”  
　　留心着安全供给，Q的小黄人走了进来，Bond用他的肩膀轻轻撞了一下Q。  
　　“也许，但它确实可行。”  
　　然后他们回到了他们出发的地方。  
　　Q看着熟悉的蓝眼睛，看着轮廓鲜明的脸庞，冰冷残忍的生物隐藏在非常英俊的外表下。他看见了凤凰这个超能力生物，也看到了Bond。Bond还是Bond，却如此的不同往日。  
　　“摄像机，Q”Bond说，军需官在特工弯腰靠近并把他们的唇摩擦在一起之前，飞速的抢过了信号设备。  
　　短暂的接触，带着调戏，但依然很温暖。Bond没有离开，只是用额头贴着Q的。  
　　“你就是这样说服你以前那些不情愿的帮手的么？”Q嘟哝着。  
　　“Hm，大部分。”  
　　“这管用么？”  
　　“总是管用”  
　　他耸耸肩，“你总是这么自信满满，007。”  
　　Bond的手爱抚这Q的身侧，他发现自己放松了下来。  
　　“这会是噩梦的”军需官重复了一次，然后退开。  
　　Bond笑的很开。“欢迎来到我的世界。”  
“确实，这是你的世界，不是我的。”  
　　“你一直与我分享我的世界。我们以后会一起做外勤的。”  
　　“永远别再像这样了。我没接受过训练。”  
　　“你能做到。这个案子正符合你的领域，Q。我们需要像你一样有技术的人在那里，而不是隔着大西洋。你在我身边能够简化了那些过程。”  
　　Q叹气，是的，确实。他知道M是正确的，这就是他解决的方法：他们需要这个顶尖骇客形态的技术通感者。  
　　Damn。  
　　* * *  
　　  
　　::这就是个噩梦。::  
　　James Bond环视了一圈充满穿着晚礼服或是无尾礼服的人的房间。重要人物，有钱人，和这里有关的人。  
　　在这群人中有一位穿着黑色无尾礼服，拿着一杯香槟，看起来想远远离开这里的人。Bond看了一眼纤细的男人，赞美着眼前的景象。Q看起来…优雅、温和。他穿无尾礼服很好看。  
　　::别看起来这么吃惊::军需官喃喃低语。  
　　“我为什么不该吃惊？”Bond喝一小口自己香槟，掩盖了自己的唇角的弧度。  
　　::Q支部的书呆子们甚至都能整理的很好看::  
　　“你看起来总是那么棒，Q。”  
　　::我猜你跟所有有精神联系的支援官都这么说::  
　　“我是个专一的人，Q。”  
　　::从什么时候开始的？::他笑笑，尽管他并不严肃。  
　　“我的灵魂里只有一个位置，留给唯一的极客。”  
　　Q安静了下来，他几乎能感受到那双注视着他的眼睛，在他的背上烧出一个看不见的洞。他试着把这温暖推开，但这很难。在过去的两个月，有些东西在增强。自从在纽约他们更加亲近之后。Bond最终将自己的感受告诉他的伴侣，而这都是事实，完全的事实。  
　　他爱他。  
　　Bond走过人群，轻盈而危险的徘徊着，注意着各种麻烦。实际上他不是一直只在看着Q，周围的一切他都尽收眼底。他已经看到他的伴侣在5分钟前到达，把他那件羊毛大衣交给接待人员，加入了其他客人。  
　　Q用技术通感连接着通讯，还有专为00级特工发明的特殊的耳片。频率只有他自己知道，他的技术通感用原型机辅助工作，同时与Bond保持着联络，除了他没人能够知道他在和谁联络。  
　　Q看上去很好看。总是如此。他可能不会在MI6穿着制服，打着领带 — 尽管领带就在那里 — 但穿衣风格，非常Q。羊毛衫、块状颜色的毛衣、汗衫、还有或条纹或方格或纯色的裤子。  
　　::再次确认联络，007？::更年轻的男人最后问，声音平静，完全没暴露他的不开心。  
　　“非常清楚。真的。”  
　　人们到处转着，彼此交谈，有人在吃小甜品，有人在添饮品。在他们周围，画展展示着最近有前途的艺术家们的作品。Q和Bond都对他的作品不感兴趣。  
　　::开始工作::Q只说一句。  
　　“我已经开始了，刚准备好。”  
　　::我也是，我离开一会儿四处转转，聊天和被骚扰::  
　　“你看上去不错，”Bond低声说，然后在他接近目标的时候切断了联络。  
　　  
　　  
　　穿过屋子，Q喝光了他的香槟，拒绝了所有人的勾引。  
　　混蛋，这是他所想的，除了热情。  
　　Bond在工作，Q也会去完成自己的。  
　　  
　　  
　　最后Tanner做了调整，把Q也送进去了。他们的目标非常厉害，在对抗骇客方面有丰富的知识，还有后援，如果他不在那儿，可能已经不止一次失去联系。  
　　这些Q是不会告诉Tanner。  
　　他们获得了代码，Bond必须带出来一些小喽啰，像往常一样的任务。  
　　Bond的表现在他们飞回家的时候被告知了。  
　　“享受么？”他嘟哝着，喝着鸡尾酒。  
　　他对于问题没有确切答案。James把鸡尾酒拿开，拉住他的手，让他们的手指彼此交织。  
　　Q闭上眼睛，自动自发的让自己和凤凰的黑暗面连接起来，保护自己，抗拒试着登录飞机电子网络的冲动。  
　　Bond的拇指在他的头上按揉，让人感到更加安心和平静。  
　　  
　　  
　　十小时后他们到家了，一路没出危险，直到降落在伦敦。一辆MI6出品的豪华轿车在那儿等着他们。Q累极了，还有时差综合征，直接倒在车子后座上。他闭上眼，亮光给他们带来压力，这时强壮的手指环住他的手腕。  
　　压力减轻了。  
　　“累了？”  
　　“不”他嘟哝着，“精疲力尽。”  
　　Bond笑了。  
　　豪华轿车停在了Q的家前面，他很惊讶他们俩没被绑去见M或是向他汇报。  
　　“我们明天再去”Bond在下车的时候告诉他。  
　　“Oh”  
　　他像毫无意识一样飘进电梯，当他最终到达公寓的时候，直接一头栽倒在床上。  
　　* * *  
　　当James Bond寂静下来，沉入黑暗的时候，Q并没有想太多。他在自己的记录上做了个标记，然后继续看着他的特工可能再次出现的位置。他没感觉到危险。00级特工，特别是Bond，有时候必须深入敌后。他们必须摆脱任何形式的监视，凌驾之上，或者在这之中，来保证不被发现。甚至人脸识别软件都不能够找到他。  
　　至少直到他们想要被找到为止。  
　　是的，他就是这么厉害。  
　　Bond有本事潜入并重新出现，就像什么事都没发生过一样，就像他一直都保持联络，Q会泰然自若的接受这个。  
　　他经常这么做。  
　　这让他们成为一对非常好的支援官和特工。  
　　他们的关系更加亲密，共享精神连接，Bond超能力面与Q结合。是的，他能让另一个男人保持理智，是的，Bond是技术通感者的锚。是的，他们相互分享的比这更多。体液交换、床和生活空间。  
　　但在工作上他们都是专业的。  
　　MI6的半数员工都在猜测他们是一对爱侣，保持着关系，并不只是床伴。另一半的人嘲笑这个观点，想Bond这样的男人可能对于和Q分支的头儿来次一夜情更感兴趣。  
　　Q不确定他是不是感到冒犯。他们确实不太像一对，而他从一开始就注意这个。那个James Bond喜欢和任何他喜欢的人上床，男人女人来者不拒，这是个众所周知的事实。他与所有人调情，特别是那些他需要去争取某些东西的人，也是一种给予。据说Q对他来说是特别的，是他的军需官，唯一的支援官。他已经给了他所有玩具，他保证他在行动中出入平安。  
　　所以为什么？  
　　Q被小道消息逗笑了。他有时听到这些推测后必须把笑憋回去，特别是当它关于征服与服从、性爱技巧或者表现的时候。他在有一次逮到有人在休息室热烈讨论他们的时候几乎脸红了。一个年纪都可以当他母亲的女人，在争论他是“可爱的”，有人必须是瞎了才看不见他是多么吸引人。另一个人指出他们是对的，Bond和Q已经在一起一段时间了，看起来不像并不代表一切。  
　　“但这不会造成伤害，他不难看出”第一个人说。  
　　然后他们咯咯地笑。  
　　Q叹了口气。  
　　MI6的员工真的应该在社交媒体和网络邮件里谈话更小心些。作为军需官，Q已经接收到其中的许多。作为技术通感者，他已经接收了全部。  
　　现在他只是在做自己的工作。阅读报告，在申请上签名，仔细检查研究与发展部门新发明，完成的至少一打的小玩意，在更多对新的和改进过的攻击与防御技术的提议文件上签字，当然还要复审和记录任务报告。站在顶尖地位永远是个好主意，他的技术和装备会被其他特工汇报。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　在Bond保持寂静状态的第三天的晚上，M要求开会。  
　　“你知道他在哪里么？”MI6的领导单刀直入的问。  
　　“不知道，sir。他进入寂静和黑暗状态。”  
　　“我知道，Q。所有的报告都这么写。我也察觉到007没有再上传任何东西。”  
　　Q保持着平静的表情。  
　　“他最后的信号来自哈萨克斯坦的幽灵地带。”  
　　“Yes。”  
　　“然后他沉入黑暗。”  
“Yes。”  
　　Mallory叹气。“我知道有消失的本领，但我希望他至少给了你一些他还活着的信号。”  
　　Q挑起眉毛，“那太冒险了，sir。”  
　　Mallory挑起眉毛。  
　　Q温和的耸耸肩。“我什么都没收到。”  
　　没有通过官方渠道，也没通过非官方的，没通过技术通感手段。Bond就这么…消失了。  
　　“他还活着么？”M问，声音很平静，单刀直入。  
　　“我希望是的。”  
　　年长的男人身体向前倾，手肘放在红木桌子上。“我没有问你作为MI6的军需官和007的支援官的意见，Q。我在问一个和Bond有联系的、与他结合了的人。”  
　　Q眨眨眼，压下了短短一瞬的恐惧。他从未与任何人说过他与Bond的联系有多深，更不用说写下来。他从未汇报过背靠着强力的结合。他确信Bond也不会对任何人说一个字，甚至被折磨的时候。  
　　这是私人的。  
　　这是独属于他们的。  
　　这不该显露出来。  
　　“Sir？”  
　　“Q。”  
　　他知道了。Q瞬间明白了，他们的boss知道的比他不经意泄露出来的更多，无论他是从什么渠道发现的。他无法想象他是如何猜到这个的，但是他知道了。  
　　Q努力保持他的专业状态，在M得知他和Bond亲密关系后，不对此产生的恐惧。没有规定说MI6的头不能是友善的，而每个人都知道特工几乎不会在他们自己的圈子里寻找长久的伴侣，至少所有00级的特工，比如Bond。他喜欢一夜情和换床伴的事实简直臭名昭著。  
　　但Q已经改变了这个。  
　　在不影响工作情况下，Q是永久固定在他私人生活里的。他在Bond为了任务继续调情、和男人女人上床的时候不会嫉妒、生气。Q接受这个，也知道这都是必须的。  
　　没有什么能够比得上他和James所共享的，他们对彼此来说所代表的。  
　　但他也不是个不牢靠的人。他知道他对Bond来说是谁，意味着什么。他知道Bond对他的意义。这是他灵魂中坚定存在的部分，凤凰的存在，是不可动摇的事实。  
　　现在M知道了。  
　　“他还活着，”军需官最后说道，对自己的声音听起来依旧冷静、平稳和专业感到自豪。  
　　M微微昂起头，然后点了点头，尽管他的表情依旧紧张，但至少因为Q的确认感到轻松一点。  
　　“好吧。”  
　　“还需要什么么？”  
　　他得到一个微笑，“这就够了。”  
　　Q转身，用量好距离的步伐离开了办公室。只有当他回到自己部门的时候才允许自己僵硬的姿势稍微放松一点。  
　　M知道了。  
　　糟糕。


	2. Chapter 2

　　::你们之间的远程联系糟糕到什么程度？::  
　　Q倚在自己的椅子上，研究天花板。Q分部是寂静甚至黑暗的，现在已经接近午夜，离2:00a.m.很近，所有无关人员已经回家很久了。有一部分夜猫子，比如支援官们和专家们，需要完成特殊任务，但是朝九晚五的办公室人员已经在家了。  
　　现在他完全的独自一人。  
　　如果有人在这里的话，也不能窃听到这段对话。这是作为技术通感者的特长。  
　　::我不知道::他叹气，依旧在研究纯白的拱形天花板。::这只是…Bond是特别的，在许多方面。他是凤凰的事实是绝对秘密和绝对机密。我们的联系也是。现在他…::  
　　::你进化了，Q。::  
　　Harold Finch的声音听起来冷静和让人平静，也许有一点点让人愉快。自从狼人事件时MI6和CIA合作过之后，Q和Finch成为了超能力版的电子邮件伙伴。他们聊天，交流那些他们觉得彼此知道了也没什么危险情报，有时候给另一方出主意。Finch是个对Q有点挑战性的人，而他享受着他们的对话。特别是当话题是编程和代码的时候。  
　　Finch是个编码者，一种可以被视为技术通感者的分支的超能力。Q能够接受所有的电子或者技术的东西，而Finch是个超级代码编写者，能够用自己的能力创造一些独特而只有他自己能理解的东西。Q让他确信他有能力做到更多，他能够自由使用The Machine而没人能追踪到他，但Finch对于要深入探索并不情愿。  
　　也许他和Reese之间慢慢进展的关系已经变成了信任，只有John Reese能激发他的能力。Q把Reese称为联系者，他正是Finch需要的。不是一个锚，因为他没那么强大，但他有能相信的人，有在蹒跚前行时可以依靠的人。对于技术通感者来说，他只能有一个锚。对于一个编码者，任何他信任的人都可以成为联系者。  
　　哦这太糟了，Harold有许多信任问题。  
　　说道John Reese。Q说服他们相互需要，从感情上、精神上和超能力上都是。但这还需要时间。  
　　他把自己拉离思绪。  
　　::是的，我们进化了，但是对现在的状况也没什么用，Finch。这真…讨厌。::  
　　对面的轻笑让他也笑了。::跟我说说。::  
　　Ah.那四个字比业余的YouTube视频管用多了。  
　　::考虑到很少有人知道你和007的事情，这也许证明某天位高权重着中的一个会知道你们是如何的因为你分享的连接互相影响。::Finch合理的阐述。::他也是你的boss，一个可以让这个秘密继续是秘密，一个留给你许多自由的人。::  
　　这太正确了。  
　　Q叹了口气，把玩着一支钢笔。::是的::他不情不愿的赞同着。::很可能这就是最好的解决方式。::  
　　::有任何接触么？::Finch平静的问。  
　　::没有。这几乎不会让我担心。::  
　　::你试过自己的搜索么？::  
　　::并没有。我可能是007唯一的支援官，但我在当他保姆的同时还有别的工作。::军需官平静的回答。::我不能用一整天的时间过一遍无数图像来期待找到他的一个像素。如果他必须隐藏，他必然有他的理由。::  
　　Finch又一次轻笑。::你还是运行着自动程序。::  
　　Q不想脸红，虽然他被捉到了。::Well，yes::  
　　他们的对话随后转到了Finch和Reese工作上的事情，最后谈话在3:00 a.m.结束。Q收好自己的东西然后回家，街上寂静黑暗，几乎连个鬼魂都没有。  
　　他回到空旷的公寓，但这没真的困扰着他。他已经不再需要精神依靠在那里等他了。Bond更喜欢漂到他的地方 — 他们的地方 — 这很平常了。他留着自己的地方作为假象，储存着自己的东西，但实际上他和Q一起睡觉、吃饭、居住。  
　　这真…平常。永远没有规律的日常，因为和James Bond相关的没有规律的日常。但它那么美好。它是随意和长久的。它是他们之间的唯一。  
　　Q把钥匙扔进了碗里，挂起外套，打开灯 — 安静的 — 检查他的网络。没什么新东西，没有重要邮件，常用的博客和聊天室没什么意思。他用微波炉加热了昨夜的剩饭，吃了一顿非常晚 — 或者早 —的晚饭。他最后睡觉的时候快到4点了。明天是周六，他不需要上班。  
　　他现在无事可做，可以去任何地方了，但在这之前他必须睡一觉。  
　　  
tbc

*  
　　Q刚刮完胡子洗过澡，11点左右就来到了MI6。他看了报告、检查新代码、分类一打儿新的或者改进过的武器申请，给那些完成项目的开发者们写评论意见的邮件。  
　　他的一部分关注着MI6的网页，倾听着支援官们和自己的特工联络，或者看着他的网页，在他需要进行一个计划外的秘密扫描的时候做决定。  
　　日常工作。  
　　让他保持忙碌。  
　　现在没任何其他事要做。  
　　在下午4点的时候日常工作被打断了，002呼叫进来说需要帮助。Q拿起电话，平静、专业的接过任务，发送需要的资料。他为00级特工解开了一个没太过加密的编码，并快速的安排了退路。  
　　002在关闭联络之前快速的通过无线电说了句‘谢谢’，Q只是笑笑。  
　　我的荣幸，他想。  
　　然后他拒绝去担心自己的特工。  
　　* * *  
　　00级特工们在接下来的36小时里，一次又一次的出现在Q支部。004是第一个过来顺便拜访并归还枪和小玩具们。Q检查了它们一遍然后对她点了下头，她回以微笑。  
　　“有你同伴的消息么？”她随便的问。  
　　“No”  
　　“Well，这听起来挺符合Bond。他喜欢躲起来。”  
　　Q挑起眉毛。  
　　004弯腰更靠近了点。她是个美丽的女人。美丽而致命，就像一只大猫，一条毒蛇一样，和她所有的00级同事一样，她能轻易的证明这不只是看起来。  
　　现在她温和的笑着。不是那种开玩笑的亲密，但毫无疑问是亲密的。她绿色的眼睛装满了那些Q拒绝翻译的东西，比如关心和焦急。00特工从不关心Q支部的头，他们只关心自己人、自己的任务，也许包括自己的支援官。  
　　“他从不只是在短时间里表现他那特殊的才华。有时候几乎要用一年。”她眨眼。  
　　Q拒绝信以为真。  
　　他注册了004的武器和通讯设备，然后抬头。  
　　“我还能为你做些什么，004？”  
　　“一顿午餐？”她愉快的邀请。  
　　他眨眼，“我没听清？”  
　　“你、我、午饭。”  
　　又眨了下眼。他充满了疑惑，“午饭？”  
tbc

　　“他说你是这间办公室里最善良的孩子，”她叹口气。“午饭、食物，他们今天做了鸡肉。也提供很好的意大利菜。”  
　　“…Uhm…”  
　　004笑得明亮，没为他的犹豫感受一点冒犯。“想想吧，我知道001今天会回来，然后他依然欠我一顿午饭。如果你想的话，来加入我们吧。”  
　　Q看着她走出Q支部，依然很困惑。  
　　008在过一会儿呼叫过来也没多大帮助，在他等待程序运行的时候聊了一小会儿。他说道运动、电视节目和喜欢的电影，然后Q指引他很容易的绕过了缴获的笔电里极有价值的硬盘的自毁程序。  
　　这是他工作日常里的一个改变，除了看着在实验室里看着东西爆炸意外，这是一天中最有趣的部分。  
　　“完成了，”008说，笑声透过无线电传来，“谢谢你，Q。”  
　　“任何时候，008。小心点。”  
　　  
　　  
　　午餐来了又走了。Q呆在射击场里，试着一把有点长的来复枪，然后感觉好点了。001在他测试新武器的第一个小时后出现了，看起来被折服了，有些渴望由自己来试试新的来复枪。不像Bond一样直接，他能够控制住自己。  
　　Q不是没有同情心 — 除了对Bond，他是个噩梦，从不默默的窥视。他在走向001徘徊的地方时拿开耳罩。  
　　“欢迎回家，001，”他向这个男人打招呼。  
　　这让他收到明媚的笑容。“谢谢。我该走了，004让我请她一顿午饭。”  
　　Q冲他微笑，“我听说了。”  
　　他快速的查看了00特工们的时间表，发现他已经去向M和Tanner做过汇报了。所以他把最后测试的玩具给了001.  
　　特工抬起眉毛。“这是我的生日么？”  
　　“不用再等97天。”  
　　Q听见笑声。“你当然应该知道。”  
　　Q抬起吗，眉毛。001拿起来复枪，检查了它，在Q介绍它的时候发出来感激的声音。  
　　然后他走出了射击场。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　当Q回到了自己的工作桌旁就看到了一个来自意大利餐厅“Italo”的塑料袋。里面是午饭，有一个便条贴在上面。  
　　‘有人要我保证你被投喂，004.’  
　　他笑着坐下，有点奇怪的被感动了。  
　　这是非常好吃的芝士风味意大利面。

End


	3. Chapter 3

　　如果这是个电影或是一本书，那种关于冒险或者罗曼提克的小说，Q应该已经在半夜惊醒，浑身冷汗，冲口喊出Bond的名字。他会盲目的注视着白墙，寻找任何他的结合伴侣的踪迹，试着拾起任何他们共享的精神链接。  
　　但这不是一本书或是一部电影。  
　　而链接也不是那么用的。  
　　Yes，他能感受到凤凰，那是他生命中固定的事实，是他的灵魂，但它既不是共感也不是心灵感应。它只是在那儿，不可动摇的，一个存在。固定和真实的。  
　　No，他没感受到任何东西从他内部被撕离，被分离开的只有崛起和尖叫着挑战死亡。  
　　它更像是突然失去血压。它是Q静止在那而房间在移动。它就像…就像在发着高烧、不正常的情况下走路。所有都在一毫秒内被覆盖，所有都只留给他空白和空虚，锁住他的双膝，拒绝坠落。  
　　当然它不是在家里发生的；在私人的，只有他的地方。它在他和Tanner讨论…讨论…的时候发生。  
　　然后他什么都不知道了。  
　　他所知道的就是他被迫坐在椅子上，一杯水放进他手里，Tanner在背景中轻声说话。不是对他；不，不是对他。  
　　M，他的大脑告诉他，在电波中携带着，就像这就是是世界上最平常的事情。他是个技术通感者，他能在睡梦中做到这个。  
　　他们在Tanner在MI6的办公室里，私密但对Q来说不够私密。没人能见证他的…崩溃？不，不是崩溃。这是其他什么。  
　　“Q？”  
　　声音锋利、命令性质，把他的注意从分析发生了什么中拉了回来。Tanner注视着他，脸看上去固执、猛烈，像他的声音一样命令性质。  
　　“出什么事了？”  
　　“我不知道”他机械性的回答。  
　　“那就合理的推测，”命令的语气。  
　　“007”他喃喃道。  
　　因为…有什么不对。因为固定在那里的不再那么明显。Bond身上发生了什么，它肯定是猛烈、突然，可能致命的。Q从未感受过这个，只有一次在他感到他的伴侣短暂死亡的时候。那是在纽约发生的，一个疯狂的狼人把他带走。凤凰恢复的相当快，Q在那儿看着，困惑着，有点被Bond比之前更快速的复活吓到。  
　　在…在他们的连接被强化之前。  
　　发生了很多事。  
　　“Q！”眼前的手指打断他的思绪。  
　　他看向Tanner，恼人之事从他身上拂过，从严肃的微笑里很难看出来。这让Tanner稍微放松了点。  
　　“M已经收到报告，我们知道了他最后失踪的地点，然后派去了侦查小队，以防万一。”  
　　“他可能不在哪里了。”  
　　“我会注意这个的，有线索么？”  
　　“我们没有心电感应，”Q的话语中断，又一次感到焦虑的冲击。  
　　“我也会注意这个的。我还知道你从未这样过，Q。有事情发生了，而它以前从未发生过。”  
　　“他死了，Tanner。这就是我所知道的。”  
　　“不同的。”  
　　Q猛点了下头。他不知道还发生了什么。这从未发生过。它是毫无前例的。  
　　这让他焦心，从内心深处……也很恐惧。

tbc.

　　*  
　　在已知的007最后出现地点没有找到任何踪迹，也没有人找到任何能告诉他们007去了哪里的线索。询问当地人很困难。他们不是吓坏了就是太难以回答任何问题，少部分能回答的人是不可信的，或者他们什么都不知道。  
　　尽管如此，这没能阻止Q。他进入系统，在安全网络、卫星图片、电话对话和电子邮件中查找。  
　　什么都没有。  
　　Well，接近于什么都没有。他找到了他的伴侣的踪迹，看着他的图像，布满了花纹，几乎认不出来，但这就是他的特工。他知道的。  
　　直到他走进仓库建筑并消失，没有任何人出来，也没有人进去过。  
　　Q坐了回去，盯着遍布纹路的图像，然后把结果发给了M。  
　　  
　　  
　　10小时候他们从在失踪地点的队友那儿得到了信息。在建筑物底下有一个隧道，一个迷宫，那就是Bond失踪前去的地方。  
　　然后他消失的无影无踪。  
　　*  
　　James已经去世的消息沉重压住Q的灵魂。这只是第二次他感受着伴侣的死亡，但在纽约的时候它就像是简单的、短暂的一拉。现在它是沉重的固体；有一个似曾相识的感觉告诉他他们的连接丢失了一部分，丢失的部分就是James Bond。  
　　他死了。  
　　彻底的。  
　　Q更担心他是在什么情况下被杀死的。  
　　复活也许花费时间，但不会是几天。从未花费过几天。至少以前从未有过。  
　　他继续工作，表现得想之前一样优雅和专业，但他知道他在被近距离的监视着。Tanner总到Q支部来，这不正常，他来拜访的频率说明了什么。  
　　007可能陷入麻烦的消息让他的下属们频频毫无掩饰的看着他。有些人甚至帮另一个人做项目，只为了给Q减轻些负担。这是可敬的，这很奇怪，，但效果不错，帮了他大忙。  
　　工作然后确认James Bond作为凤凰应该能够复活。  
　　应该能够…  
　　他压下那些极端想法，不想去想到底什么发生了才让他的凤凰不能回到他身边。  
　　James的躯体究竟发生了什么才让他彻底的湮灭？Q永远不想细想Bond的超能力面那些可怕的方面。  
　　现在他也许必须去想了。  
　　尽管现在他只是简单的抱着期望。  
　　  
　　  
　　没有什么突发情况，00级特工们持续的出入Q支部。或许Q的职员正是那些特工出外勤所需要的。  
　　004现在在澳大利亚，她的支援官在她跑进狭窄的转角时给她引路，这关乎一个硬盘上微妙的一片，它被一部分俏皮的软件加密了。  
　　001依然呆在MI6，等待新任务，所以他把时间都花费在Q支部的来复枪和其他枪支上，在射击室给Q展示了几种技巧。  
　　两人中任何一个，或者任何其他人，都不会试着聊各种激励他的话题。00特工们知道活下来的机会有时很渺茫，尽管Bond经常打破这些奇怪的规律。他们知道Q非常关注他们的健康和生存状况，但最关心的还是Bond。  
　　“尽管MI6的其他人都不关注这个，我们知道你们俩是一体的，”004在回归后的一天傍晚，一边和Q分享披萨一边说。  
　　她进来的时候就好像一个美丽的女特工调戏外卖小哥没什么奇怪的一样。004放下外卖盒子，拉来一把椅子，翘起脚然后开始切披萨。  
　　Q被逗笑了，有点感动。  
　　“Hell，他很配你，你也很配他，”她继续，“我们不会有任何的正常生活，Q。我们知道他试着这么做。见鬼的，我试过了，不管用。”她没详细描述这个，但是Q知道她的意思。他知道所有00级特工的文件。“所以你和他？对他最好，对你也最好。”  
　　“所以你是说我让他变成了更好的人？”他调笑，小心的保持面无表情。  
　　004大笑起来，眼睛明亮。“也许，”她咯咯笑，“也许你确实是。我知道他是个硬汉老狗。他是最好的，我曾经和他合作过。他很厉害。也很吓人。我们都是杀手，但他？”  
　　Q点头。她可能猜到他有超能力，但没人有线索知道是什么。没人知道他死过多少次，血液里流淌着多少暴力，他所有的人生，他特有的灵魂。  
　　“如果有人能够死而复生，那必须是他，”004继续说，然后切下另一块。  
　　是的，那会是Bond，只是他。  
　　如果没有突然变化，他感受到的情况，他可能不会在此刻那么的紧张。  
　　有什么不一样了。有什么发生了。  
　　  
　　00级特工继续呼叫他，请求帮助，尽管他们自己的支援官有完美的能力来做Q要求他们做的。  
　　他不能请求他们这个，尽管他关心他们的计划。这很…好。这让他分心，有时候在首要任务结束后他们会闲聊。他让002自始至终的陪伴监视对象，尽管白天的时候没什么发生，然后004继续从Italo给他叫外卖。  
　　他一直都在忙，直到他回家。  
　　* * *  
　　死亡和失去什么的感觉一直持续着。24/7的伴随着他，尤其在他回家，孤独，没有忙着工作的时候，他好奇最后会发生什么。如果它可能发生的话…就像他曾经失去的那样。  
　　Q把这些思绪推出脑海，把自己推入网络，用整个晚上在万维网上漫游、寻找、捕猎、搜索。他关注着最后知道的地点 — 阿拉木图，哈萨克斯坦 — 然后开启自己的搜索网。  
　　这有帮助，工作总是有帮助。  
　　直到…它也会伤人。  
　　他拒绝放弃。Q知道Bond没有死。他的伴侣还活着，正在某处恢复着。凤凰几乎不会被杀死，那样被毁灭太黑暗了。它坚持活着，猛烈的几乎没有任何东西能比肩。狼人们很难被杀死，就像吸血鬼，但死亡最终会追上他们。但凤凰不会，它不像其他任何的超能力。  
　　M相信他，不会公告007的死亡，只是失踪。这曾经发生过，也可能会再发生一次。  
　　如果Bond倒下了，那必须有理由。如果他被杀然后正在恢复，他会躲起来直到能再次站起来。  
　　你在哪里？Q猜测着，这不是第一次。你身上到底发生了什么？

End


	4. Chapter 4

　　生活就像这三天一样继续着。漫长而苦恼的三天。这三天里Q变得越来越像机器人。他工作，登录系统，做常规工作，然后寻找着他的伴侣。他的头疼更严重了，一天下来他的视野变模糊了，回家变成了讨厌的事情，无非是跑进一辆车里，一个行人，一堵墙。  
　　他的团队用鹰一样的眼睛盯着他。最初他不在乎他们慢慢的把工作带走，减轻他的负担。Charles，他的副手，被委派了不少工作，他都负责的接过，尽管Q支部的头身体在这里，理论上正在做自己的工作。他的马克杯永远不会空，他总能在桌子上发现食物。  
　　他依然还是找不到一点James的痕迹。  
　　直到第三天。有些只能意会不能言传的东西像电流一样让他颤抖。简短，没有持续很长时间，但它发生过。  
　　Q还在工作，他疑惑的试图再一次抓住这个感觉。  
　　它消失了。  
　　但因为某些原因它是个救赎。无论如何它是个生命信号。  
　　他闭上眼，慢慢呼出一口气。  
　　James还活着，他想。他还活着。  
　　尽管它是痛苦的。  
　　* * *  
　　::我做了些调查::Finch平静的说。::：你可能是对的，你和另一个人连接的方式已经改变了。你和Mr.Bond最近已经承受着压力。你被严重的伤害了，然后Bond被Kara Stanton杀死。那些时间可能已经引发了这个…你感受到的亲近::  
　　Q静静的咬着下唇。他倚在沙发上，凝视天花板。  
　　::然后事实上你死了，Q::Finch平静的补充。  
　　是的，就是这个。  
　　::你回来了，战胜一切奇怪的事物::  
　　他叹气。::我其实并不想思考这些暗示::他承认。  
　　::你可能必须去想。凤凰把你当做它的平衡。它是非常深刻的连接，你允许它拥有的::  
　　::允许？::  
　　Finch轻笑。：：我相信我找的这本书的作者所说，如果你不允许，凤凰不能获得它想要的。你走出第一步，Q，不是Bond。你允许他进入。你允许他甩掉他的枷锁振翅高飞。你自己得到锚，但你平衡了他。结果证明你成为他的平衡配对是幸运的。  
　　Q皱皱眉，::书？::  
　　Finch听起来被逗笑了。::还没被电子化。第一本关于超能力标记的著作。非常古老…有些记录很魔幻。Mr.Reese在看到地狱犬章节的时候笑得停不下来::  
　　Q温柔的笑了。::有关于凤凰的么？::  
　　::有。我会看看什么时候能给你一本电子化好了的书。它很有意义，古老而易碎。我都不记得我还有它。它谈到了凤凰在每次复活后都会更加强大，除非被平衡和找到能够让它自己再次集中的锚，它总有一天会撕碎人类的灵魂。它真是个邪恶的循环。那样一个强大的超能力生物被自己的力量束缚，然后有一天屈服于自身的能量；它能把他带回来，最终因为人类躯体不能负荷更多而杀死他。在某些方面超能力生物的精神也不能做到。凤凰需要一个足够强大的伴侣来控制它。如果有锚，它也会变得更强大，但是在别的方面。豪不夸张的说，凤凰的爪子勾住了你的灵魂，Q::  
　　是的，他已经感受到了。它不是能被小刀切断的连接。它是复杂的网络，把他俩连在一起。  
　　::我知道::：他轻轻的说。  
　　::自从Mr.Bond非常关注你之后，你也能感知他。你感受到的应该就是他的死亡和复活::  
　　::我被吓到了，这两种感觉相隔时间太长了，Finch::他轻声坦白，充满了焦急和他依然感受着的恐惧。  
　　::是的，那太…吓人了。::  
　　::那本书上还有其他的么？::：他好奇。  
　　::只有平衡凤凰的推测::  
　　Q坐了起来。::有哪些？::  
　　::作者从未遇见凤凰，Q。他们几乎是神话，直到今天也是。他只写出了他曾经在老妇人的故事里、营火会的故事、还有更古老的书中的内容::  
　　::Finch，说说它::  
　　::理论上凤凰能从任何种类的死亡中归来。一个有平衡的凤凰可能总能归来::  
　　Q僵住了，嘴一直张着。他试着动下巴，但只能发出喘息。  
　　::有描述说黑暗的灵魂能带回人类的身躯，因为平衡的存在不会消耗精神::Finch继续说，声音平稳、平静和严肃。::它的粮食是精神力。如果你能感受任何的迹象，Mr.Bond被用恐怖的手段摧毁了，可能这就是用了那么长时间复活的原因::  
　　::Crap::Q只能咒骂。  
　　::很恰当的形容::  
　　Q心跳加剧。当然了，这些只是根据少的可怜的事实推论出来的，事实上没有活着的凤凰被直接访问过。在每本书里有一打名字，可能是凤凰。在这之前什么都没被证明过。  
　　而Bond也不知道他自己的能力。  
　　::Q？::  
　　::我…这…太难以…消化了…::  
　　::我也这么觉得，如果这是真的::  
　　他闭上眼，感到头疼的更厉害。::谢谢，Finch::他嘟哝着。  
　　::当你需要的时候尽管来找我，Q::这是温和的邀请。  
　　他会的。但现在他下线了，感受着眼睛放松后压力的减小。  
　　这可能么？凤凰真能从比毒杀、子弹、撕裂喉咙更严重的死法中复活么？如果身体被撕成一片片呢？如果只留下骨头呢？  
　　Q哽咽，把这些想法从脑中退走。他现在不能想这个，因为他会联想到Bond，而他不像联系他们。  
　　但如果凤凰能从中回复过来…如果它用自己的方法复活…因为它被平衡了，能自由的振翅飞翔，了解自己全部的力量，不会失去自己的精神和灵魂…  
　　“Crap”他喃喃道。  
　　* * *

　　Q 的公寓看起来不是像是典型的书呆子住的。你不会在进门的时候自动脑内拼成‘电脑极客’几个字。它有深色硬木地板，白色的墙，舒服的家具和落地窗。他把照片挂在墙上，但不会有无数的电脑零件摊在公寓的地上，也没有一打的轻便电脑、笔电和平板。  
　　战略地位上很靠近新的MI6，挨着所有他可能需要的让人愉快的事物，这个地方隐秘而设备齐全，它比一般单身汉需要的还要大一点。Q确保他在这里是安全的，没有人能够轻易的闯入然后拿到想要的东西。只有他和Bond有门上的钥匙密码，门上也被生物扫描加密过。只是拷贝了Q或者Bond的指纹是没用的。  
　　因为这个，因为Q用技术通感连接着自己的网络，知道谁来了然后离开，有散部在全楼内外的摄像头连接线，他经常知道谁来拜访。邮件、外卖、邻居，或者Bond。  
　　Well，如果他的伴侣不想要被看见，他就不会看到 — Q也不知道他怎么移动的像一个能被看到的隐形人。  
　　有时候它还会带来惊喜。  
　　就像现在。  
　　实际上更像是个惊吓。  
　　“Shit，”Q低语，看着金发男人。“Shit，Shit，Shit。”  
　　这不是个温暖的欢迎，但它是他脑中最像划过的唯一反应。  
　　James Bond完整的回来了。  
　　几乎是。  
　　Well，所有的部分都在那儿，Q模糊的想。两只手臂，两条腿，所有十根手指，希望也有所有脚趾。他的眼睛，耳朵，鼻子和嘴。什么都没丢。  
　　但伤痕也依然在那儿。  
　　大量的伤痕在证明有恐怖的事情发生过。  
　　有些是毁灭性的。  
　　无论如何Bond依然回来了。回家了。  
　　这粗犷英俊的脸上一侧有伤疤。伤疤正在愈合并脱落，它一定是非常吓人的伤口…这多长时间了？Bond是什么时候死的那么惨烈？为什么它看起来像是烧伤的疤痕？  
　　他的手…也一样。烧伤疤痕。甚至蔓延到了小臂。  
　　Q不想注视那意外的干净合体的休闲服底下藏着的伤疤。而且不是从垃圾桶里翻出来的。  
　　也许Bond闯入二手市场或者从商店里把它们带走，Q想，思想与现实分开。  
　　但那都是次要的，尽管他的心饱受打击，但依旧在仔细思考。  
　　最重要的是，这就是James Bond，他的失踪的特工和伴侣，在Q的公寓里，活着，展示着一些惨烈复活的痕迹…那么多事情，比如他的衣服，都在他出现后显得不那么重要。  
　　他看起来…不同了。Q 无法用其他单词来形容。不是他最终找到他们的平衡时那种，当凤凰抓紧Q作为配对，振翅高飞的时候。  
　　No.  
　　这是…真实的。那湛蓝的双眼不再有平滑的皱纹，不再那么有生机、有精神、蕴含着更多的东西。  
　　这是身体上的。有什么至少移动了5~6年时间，但没有太长。Q回忆起他在档案里看过的照片，在他第一天为00项目工作的时候。这是那时候的他。  
　　“Bond？”他问。  
　　寒冬一样的双眼注释他，锐利而带着陌生。它们闪耀着纯银色的光辉。那是凤凰，不是别的什么。它是掠食者，衡量着将被捕食的猎物，决定是攻击还是忽视。  
　　Q不感到害怕。  
　　Bond从未伤害过他，他以后也绝不会。他可能是世界上唯一一个能够望进凤凰的眼中，而不会在暴力、血腥、死亡的凝视下恐惧着尖叫逃跑的，活着的、会呼吸的生物。  
　　“007？James？”

　　Bond眨眼，然后轻盈、无声、迈着固定大小的步伐移动过来，训练过的身体甚至看上去已经恢复了。他突然在那里站住，非人类的眼睛描绘着Q的容貌。  
　　Q没有后退。他只是面对着原始的生物，掌控着Bond，像每天一样挑战它，拒绝屈服。他永远不会屈服。他不是那种人，这让他们彼此完美融合。他直面猎食者的征服欲，然后在不影响它的Alpha本能的情况下让它安静下来。他在刀锋上行走，甚至没有安全的防护网。  
　　抬起头，他看到快要痊愈的平滑皮肤。上面没有伤疤。然后那里有一堆快要脱落的烧伤痕迹看起来很糟糕。他不自觉的触碰着它，手指探索着划过下巴的线条，惊讶于其中的温暖和活力。  
　　锐利的眼睛看着他，突然闭上了，然后Bond把自己投入爱抚中。他发出一声微弱的叹息，Q对他笑了。  
　　“James？”  
　　回应他的是一声低吼。  
　　“我不打算问你怎么回来、什么时候回来或者发生了什么，”Q温柔的说。“我只想你让我看看到你身上发生了什么。”  
　　苍蓝的眼睛突然睁开，危险和怒火在冰冷的深处闪烁。Q感受到了风暴来袭，他让它冲刷过自己。他在卷着风暴的大海中随风摇动，但他不是一叶随时会被掀翻然后沉没的小舟。他不会被推走。  
　　“Please。”  
　　Q继续安抚着平滑的面庞，更年轻的面庞，一个就像是很多年前那样，刚刚成为拥有杀人执照的特工的男人，在当M把他从特殊的公寓里精挑细选出来的时候。  
　　在命中注定的威尼斯任务之前。  
　　有些恐怖的事发生在Bond身上，然后造成了这样的后果…  
　　Q害怕想到曾经发生过什么。重生和再生从未像现在这样过。  
　　所以到底发生了什么？是否关系到这不完整的痊愈？但Q感觉到他伴侣体内的能量，就像是活生生的、会呼吸的东西。它在每个细胞间弯曲、拉断、闪烁。  
　　他小心的用手环住强壮的手腕，把他拉过来。他在James跟着他的时候有些惊喜、高兴，尽管锐利的眼光一直盯着他。他毫不犹豫的把他带到卧室。年长的男人凝视着床，转向Q，然后那双冬日一样寒冷的眼中出现了饥饿。这种饥饿不单单包括性。它…还包含了某些只有Q能给的东西。  
　　然后Q已经准备好给它了，但现在他需要安抚他的伴侣的身体状况。他知道创伤很深，他的沉默表明了一切，尽管它还没那么糟糕。糟糕可能是一只凶猛的凤凰，突然冲着一切人和物尖叫。James可能不能让这种状态安静下来。  
　　现在，一个非常聪明的东西看着他。正在等待、评估、控制着的怪物。它是这个特工，他正处在这种经历里求生的训练中，无论发生过什么，无论他身上发生了什么。  
　　 Q几乎本能的的通过个人网络锁住他的公寓，向Tanner和M发了电子邮件，告诉他们也许接下来的几天他会缺席，因为Bond回来了，恩对，他们可能会要一个报告，但现在他必须优先处理的是超能力生物的本能造成的麻烦。  
　　实际上他不会的描述超能力生物的部分，但他用一种任何人都不会理解错的方式暗示了它。  
　　然后他下线了，打开所有的警报，只关心他的伴侣。  
　　毫无性欲的脱下Bond的衣服。他更多的看到了这个男人身上发生的状况，然后看着那些伤害，烧伤疤痕依旧在痊愈中，也许比Bond看上去的更痛，Q感到他内心中有一部分软化了。这真是糟糕；依旧很糟糕。如果这就是他的特工现在的状态，Q真的不想去思考那些刚开始时的伤害是什么样的。  
　　烧伤。遍布他的全身，现在或是不久之前有些脱落了。  
　　至少是严刑拷打。  
　　也许…  
　　他哽咽住，拒绝想到那些更坏的，但它坚持这。  
　　“你身上发生了什么？”他喃喃道，手指轻轻抚摸Bond腹部那些粗糙的伤疤。  
　　Bond抓住他的手，仅仅抓着但不会弄疼他，然后把他拉得更近。  
　　Q跟着这只手。  
　　James把脸埋在Q的脖子里，然后他强壮的身体颤抖了一下。军需官让他抱着他，让他这样呆着。他接近全裸，而Q还穿着整齐，技术通感者不能淡定。  
　　随波逐流吧。  
　　按Bond的暗示去做。  
　　当他小心翼翼的颤抖平息下来的时候，有经验的把他推到了床上。没遇到任何抵抗，Q的目的更明显，然后再次引导他。  
　　躺回去非常容易，Bond像床单一样裹住了Q，手臂占有性的环住他的腰，然后Q爱抚着他金色的发茬，用指甲从他的头皮抓过。James舒服的发出软软的鼻音。  
　　突然间，确定和沉重的重量让Q感受到了他的伴侣，他的凤凰。不仅仅是结合关系。他生命中的一部分。那个部分填满了他过去几天内除了黑暗和空虚之外感受不到任何东西的地方。Q的一部分终于回归了。  
　　这太让人惊喜了，没人知道这么简单就能让他惊喜，欢呼和渴求。他自己的精神瞬间就平静下来。他变得更能控制自己，尽管他从未想过他真正失控。  
　　他没有被分散注意。他没有被拉进闪耀的新程序或者代码或者新的病毒里。他没有滑进去。  
　　但依旧…最近过的太艰难。它是痛苦的，引发了头痛，甚至一两次偏头痛。他机械性的工作，他必须继续让自己面对工作，但技术通感者知道它不会持续一到两个月，直到他迷失自己，分散了，也许都不能让它回来。  
　　现在他回来了，他的锚。  
　　Bond的手指紧握住他的身侧，把头埋在Q的脖子上，温暖而真实。  
　　你怎么了？Q想，多种迹象表明了身体虐待。怎么问？  
　　他不需要特地问。Q用独特的方法参与到了死亡的那一刻。  
　　Bond不说，但现在不需要说。他的伴侣需要的是…Q。只需要他的存在、靠近，除此之外别无所需。年轻的男人已经准备好给他，不问任何问题。他迫切的需要他的特工。

End


	5. Chapter 5

　　当James终于迷糊睡去，他全身轻松、肌肉舒缓下来，这代表完全的信任，Q温柔而担忧的微笑起来。  
　　Q不累，所以他进入网络。他回到哈萨克斯坦的文件里，去到那个废弃建筑地下隧道寻找他们丢失的Bond的踪迹。  
　　Bond有很严重的连成长线烧伤疤痕。Q知道凤凰的痊愈速度，他知道当Bond复活的时候，他可能依旧在忍受着痛苦。有些是过去的伤疤。Q猜测这是他当时没有被平衡过来，他当时太接近于失去他自己。这些表面上几乎快要消失的痕迹都是伤疤。  
　　现在烧伤还在愈合中。  
　　他因为他的伴侣曾经被烧死过而战栗。  
　　Q寻找着那个区域曾经发生过的火灾，然后拓展了他的寻找模式，用他以前用过的输电网，最终那块地方找到了上个月因各种原因产生的一系列火灾，以及可能的位置。其中一个是一辆小车被足足装一车汽油的卡车撞到。这里离Bond最后已知出现的位置很近，然后造成了几个人死亡。所有人都被认定了身份，除了一个人。  
　　一个人。  
　　Q吞吞口水然后上拉文件，拒绝去看那张验尸官的报告。  
　　那个一周后有尸体突然从陈尸所消失的声明抓住了他的注意。警察调查后说这是明显的偷窃，但是没有任何的闯入痕迹被发现。有文件说有尸体丢失，另一个文件猜测说这个人是自己起身然后走了出去。  
　　这听起来引人发笑。  
　　但没有一个人联想到这可能是凤凰。  
　　Q注视着和他一起在床上，平静睡着的男人，明了那些伤害，拒绝去想那些Bond已经经历过的事情。  
　　但是，那些想法还是会自动浮现。  
　　他已经…Q哽咽。他被烧死。报告描述双发快弹击中他的头，在他被烧之前就已经杀死他。更多的猜测是他在小车被那辆装满汽油的卡车撞到之前就已经在车里了，把他撞飞出去，但没有火灾的线索。  
　　Bond已经从地狱归来了。他从枪杀和火烧中归来！  
　　他难以呼吸，心如擂鼓，只因为Bond在睡梦中轻轻挪动了一下，让自己离Q更近，让他的反应在控制之下。Q保护性的把手放在他的特工的肩膀上，手指划过不平滑的皮肤。  
　　什么样的能量对他的复活来说是必须的？什么样的希望和力量让凤凰觉醒，尖叫着嘶吼，一个黑暗的、噩梦一样的怪物，让它继续活着？它从他的身上带走了什么，以至于他那样状态下的尸体能够从陈尸所消失？是超越人类的本性？在本能的促使下逃走？他如何从几乎是哈萨克斯坦和中国边境的地带回到英国？他还记得这些么？  
　　James没有药物的帮助。在过去他从未吃过药，但这是迟早的。他已经活下来了，需要的是痊愈的时间。感谢他们之间的联系，它已经慢慢加快了他恢复的速度，但他不是狼人那样传说级别的瞬间恢复。  
　　他应该已经服用了止疼片并在某处包扎了伤口。或者有人帮了他？如果是的，那会是谁？为什么？  
　　Q在心里记录下来，去找那些医院或是药房的药物失窃记录。  
　　但谁会有心情记录这个？他沉思。  
　　Q因为这个念头独自陷入恐慌，但他怎能不考虑这个？  
　　现在没有关于一个像凤凰一样的超能力生物的报告。它们几乎被视为神话，就像某些并不真实存在的东西，而军需官能找到的那点东西几乎没有真实证据或者其他什么理智的基础。那些说人类死而复生的故事都是不能让人信服的。  
　　但凤凰真实存在，Bond已经复活过不止一次。  
　　危险只是简单的来自于野兽的原始本能。凤凰是吓人的。它是冷血的捕食者，以捕猎、鲜血和杀戮为生。它需要暴力，也是最完美的刺客。但每次复活时他都会从自己身上毁灭一部分，只有像这样精神强大的超能力生物，用噩梦一样的、原始的灵魂让人类跨过生死界限，给自己带来疯狂，最终完全的毁灭。  
　　James是非常强大的男人，他从所有奇怪事件中复活。他为了他的理智奋斗，他最终快要屈服于恐惧的时刻是Moneypenny射中他之后，他最后一次把自己拉回来。  
　　为了拯救M。  
　　虽然最终他永远失去了她。  
　　但是他找到了Q。

　　Q非常在意这个存在于他的伴侣灵魂深处的生物，它需要用什么来平衡。他直面冰火交织和暴力，但他总是能够让他缓和下来、平静而且不发火。但仅仅止于这样。  
　　就像现在。  
　　现在，在M死后将近一年，他并未真正的接近理解过超能力生物的真正天性和力量。他知道Bond需要这个，但他谨慎的考虑当他的复原能力发挥到极致的时候，他能做什么。  
　　现在…现在他被火焰毁灭…然后他活着回来了…从字面上来讲，是从尘埃中复活…  
　　理智。  
　　因为他是理智的。他没有依靠凶猛的本性，没有怪物统治他的灵魂。他是自制的，他靠着足够的自制来达到目的，但如何去做？特工们被训练着求生，去寻找出路回到这里，去偷窃和撒谎来达到他们的目的，用他们所有的能力回来。  
　　James也是。  
　　他成功回来了。  
　　Q凝视着怀抱中睡着的男人，这个男人信任他，只彻底的信任他，他在恐惧和惊叹中摇摆。  
　　但为什么复活让他仿佛年轻了几岁？他的死亡重置了他自己么？如果是：为什么？为什么是Bond生命中的那个节点？他从出生起就是凤凰。为什么回到了那个他刚刚成为00级特工的时候？  
　　Q抚摸着金发的脑袋，继续浏览，试着抓住他伴侣行动的一瞥，运行面部识别软件，但是他需要查找的太多了。对人类来说不可能，甚至作为技术通感者他也不能找到他，如果他没有至少一个画面去追踪。  
　　M的邮件让他笑的有些可怖。MI6的头把Bond从活动名单除去，让Q进入疗养休假或是假期时间，无论他要哪个，他命令Q给他明细的报告，无论他能给他什么内容。  
　　所以他给了他碎片，因为这就是他自己现在所有的了。他写上了抱歉。Bond还没说出口，他可能甚至不记得一切，但如果他说了，Q会报告。  
　　M对此放心。  
　　现在他和Q感谢这个。Mallory给了他很多自由，在Bond的事情上，远不止是感谢。  
　　  
　　  
　　他发了个简短的信息给Finch。  
　　他几乎立刻收到了回复，他笑了出来。  
　　‘好好照顾他。’  
　　他当然会了。  
　　* * *  
　　Q有些困倦，在他感到床垫晃动的时候只是刚刚转醒。他迅速警觉，检查他的网络、时间和日期。他在几分钟后放心下来，没有任何人闯入这个地方，他们依然处在私密的空间，只过去了3个小时。  
　　深色的眼睛看着Bond起身走进浴室。裸露的皮肤遍布深色的身体，肌肉像往常一样柔软而饱经训练。他完全的裸着。Q并不知道时间经过了几小时或只是刚刚的几分钟，而Bond已经失去了穿衣服的念头。  
　　不是他不欣赏这样的风光。Damn，他没有这个就没法活下去。这让他毫无障碍的看到那些已经脱落了的伤疤。  
　　Q听到冲厕所的声音，然后是冲澡的声音。他坐起来，手指划过头发。他不累，他的大脑比过去几天感觉要好。头痛之前总是在那里，埋伏在那儿等待着加剧或是变成偏头痛，但现在它不在了。  
　　不打算傻傻等他的伴侣，Q去煮咖啡。他还准备了三明治，万一Bond饿了呢。  
　　特工没用太久就从卧室出来，刚刚洗完澡，头发还是湿的，只穿了裤子，看起来比几小时前好多了。真的，他看起来好多了。Q眼尖的发现伤疤脱落的更多了，他的脑子被这些事实占据。他的身躯依旧清楚展示了那些伤害，但没那么明显。他的脸…几乎回到了正常状态。  
　　Dear God…没几个小时。总共几个小时，他们的连接不在那么紧绷和黑暗，随着他们的接近复活了，痊愈的速度也加快了。Q有些害怕的僵直了。他能感受到James体内能量的脉动，几乎每一次碰触都随之爆裂。它依然在那儿，没有因为上次的复活而用尽，它在他伴侣的体内运转着什么。  
　　他伸出手，用手指探索着刚刮过胡子的脸。  
　　“你痊愈了，”他喃喃道，与随之而来的敬畏和恐惧作斗争。  
　　Bond抓住他的手，依然不说话，他的眼睛太锐利，依旧是银色，他落在Q唇上的亲吻昭示述说着他对技术通感者的需求。他是黑暗、环绕着他的存在。

　　这触碰到了之前从未触碰过的，更深层的东西。它把自己隐藏在Q的灵魂内，掌控它、需求它，然后他感受到覆盖着这个男人的强大力量。  
　　James Bond是他的特工。但凤凰也是他的锚，他们之间的连接也比之前更加强大。他需要James，年长的男人似乎也比以前更加依赖他。  
　　“我在这儿，不会离开。”他在他们分开的时候嘟哝，他在脖子被温柔的咬住的时候发出软软的呻吟。  
　　有力的手指滑进他的亨利衫下，摩挲着温暖的皮肤，Bond靠在他颈边深深吸气。听起来他呼唤了Q的名字，声音粗鲁、像磨砂一样，就像正在咀嚼着碎玻璃。  
　　“我在这儿”军需官重复着。  
　　这个吻是让人充满安全感，能让人平静，它远不止是关于性。他们之间的链接就像是活生生的、会呼吸的生物。它在那里，在他的灵魂中央，是他生命中不可否认、完全真实的部分。它共振强烈，它把他们拉在一起。  
　　“饿了么？”Q问，没停下爱抚。  
　　那双热情的眼睛短短离开了他，看向三明治。一个很Bond的微笑拉开了他的特工的双唇。那小小的褶皱出现在嘴角。Q知道他的凤凰总是在工作中很专业，他在私下里只是放任了，然后他看到他笑了，听到他的笑声，看到他在他们相处时自由而无拘束的状态。  
　　这是第一步。  
　　“来吧，”他轻轻的说，“让我们先喂饱你。”  
　　Bond吃了三明治，喝了咖啡，但他在离Q很近的地方，就像是本能告诉他要与自己的平衡、自己的锚在一起。它是超能力生物的本能。  
　　然后他们一起坐到了沙发上，James靠向他的伴侣，寻找着亲密的姿势、确认着他们之间关系。Q让他这么做了。  
　　“无论什么时候你准备好了，”他看着James比上次见面时更长的金发嘟哝着。  
　　那双湛蓝的眼睛在Bond靠向他的时候更加热情，Q抖了一下。修剪过的、致命的手指触碰他的眼睛边缘，Q没阻止他，然后眼镜被小心的取下。  
　　亲吻不时被带着嬉戏的轻轻捏弄打断，，Bond把他推后。  
　　Q随波逐流。  
　　他的亨利衫被脱下，然后是他的裤子。然而他也不示弱，Bond只穿了裤子，但那些也被脱了下来。  
　　凤凰跨坐在他身上，凝视着技术通感者。Q笑了，几乎带着挑衅。直到现在，在这种状态下，他不会向强大的捕食者屈服。  
　　回应他的是一个缓慢的笑，充满了饥渴、需求和了解。  
　　咬住下巴是他对他的军需官挑衅的回复，Q抓住不断探索他身体的经过修剪的指甲，但没阻止它。他小心的避过伤疤，但Bond低沉的说着他的感谢，不断的亲吻催生了更多的饥渴和更多的热情。  
　　Q向上推，感受着反应，咆哮比倾诉更多，他们的动作变得更加热情。Bond的牙齿离开他们的标记，但Q没在意这个。他渴求他，推着，拉着，等待着。James给了他想要的，然后他们互相磨蹭，他们之间的情感相互交织，强度无与伦比，粗暴的摩擦是惊人的。  
　　Q变得难受，Bond的名字在他唇间，空气中的粗糙呼吸声昭示着他的特工完成了射精。Bond跌向他，Q不在意他的体重，把他搂的更紧，听着他们之间粗糙的呼吸声。  
　　“我死了，”Bond过了一会儿小声说，声音嘶哑，几乎像是锯齿。  
　　Q把十指卡进潮湿的头发，抱住。“我知道，”他回答。  
　　“我回来了。地狱，感觉就像…地狱…”  
　　声音几乎裹住他的肌肤。  
　　Q等待着。  
　　Bond把自己推起来，胃部还溅着他们状况的证据，Q也坐起来。他没在意他们的赤裸。他也不关心他们看起来是什么样。他只关心James。  
　　Bond在炽热的地狱中死去。他被烧死。有些事情在凤凰觉醒后发生了。他已经从那样猛烈的肉体毁灭中回复过来了。Finch已经告诉过他这个可能性，但真的发生了？  
　　Q把焦尸的画面推走，那些James的画面覆盖了恐怖的死亡。  
　　军需官让他们十指交缠，握紧宽大的手。  
　　这花费多长时间？Bond感受到了多少？他什么时候复活的？什么时候有意识的？谁可能在那里？  
　　他的唇间轻轻溢出一声悲痛的声音。  
　　湛蓝的双眼，不再是银色，正在看着他。那里饱含情感，Bond从未说出口的情感，尤其当没有其他出口的时候。现在他不能用语言形容。  
　　00特工伸出没被握住的那只手，捧住Q的脸颊，手指轻轻爱抚着他的太阳穴。那让他的灵魂感受到安慰、冷静和香气，他的眼睛不由自己的闭上。  
　　“我…不记得，”Bond粗声粗气的说，听起来几乎是易碎的，“任何事。”  
　　Q睁开眼，看见银色眼球中的伤痛。那伤痛很严重。不是肉体上的。它深入凤凰的灵魂，是最后一缕非人痛苦经验的痕迹。它比恐惧和怪异的事更严重，那是从来无法回避过的死亡和血腥。它留下了痕迹。它把这个生物推向一条不同的路。  
　　它需要安慰，它需要Q。他温柔的笑了，微微转头亲吻粗糙的手掌。  
　　“我不记得，”他重复。“这从未发生过，我总是…总是，Q！”  
　　那也很疼。那疼痛就像很多事情。Q想减轻那痛苦，想让他的伴侣知道他在这里，知道他会给任何他需要的。  
　　他不会挖得更深。在受到那样的创伤死亡和复活后，失去记忆是一种幸运。James可能只是需要更多时间。  
　　凤凰也需要平静、安全、熟悉的环境。  
　　Bond索取了另一个吻，粗鲁，依旧带着渴求的，一种不同以往的火苗从他身上窜过。  
　　这之后不再有人说话。

End


	6. Chapter 6

　　Harold Finch像往常一样坐在他的电脑前，屏幕展示着运行中的数据，监视器遍布图书馆内外，其中一个电脑屏幕上是他为Q刚刚把古老书籍电子化完成的56页文档。扫描一本这样古老和易碎的书不是可以快速进行的工作。他必须保护它，小心的不要剧烈摩擦书脊，还要担心光线和湿度对数的损害。  
　　轻轻的脚步声表明有个来访者。他几乎不用多想就知道那是谁，甚至不用检查摄像头。一只手搂过他的肩膀，大拇指在他的颈部摩擦。  
　　“新的爱好么，Finch？”John Reese用他低沉、柔软的声音问。  
　　“我们的朋友也可能在里面找到一些有趣的东西。”  
　　Reese看着屏幕，大拇指也继续爱抚着。他刚刚抚摸过Finch的男士衬衫衣领，带着调戏和让人平静的力度。  
　　“你把整本书都发送给他？”  
　　“这是有用的帮助，这本书在别处都找不到了。尤其是当Mr.Bond在那样…紧张的环境下复生，他们也许需要任何我找到的东西。”  
　　他向后靠，Reese的手指划过短发，轻轻抓着他的头皮。  
　　“Q告诉你多少？”  
　　“到现在为止？只有Bond被枪击杀死了。他的尸体被…焚烧了。”  
　　手指依旧在那里，Reese发出一声柔软的嘶声，那么低几乎没被听到。Finch与另一个男人非常合拍，他听到了。  
　　“他复活了，John。活着、完整的。我几乎不能想象一个人类躯体能够像这样再生，即使他是凤凰那样的超能力生物。它打开了一个完全的新领域。很明显再生有些超过了，它至少让他年轻几岁。”  
　　Reese发出了一声不赞同的声音。他退后看着Finch工作，消失了一段时间，回来的时候给他带了一杯煎茶。编码者感激的接过，一会儿就加入了地狱犬Reese，和他一起研究那些摆在新加书架上的书籍目录。所有的都是关于超自然生物和超能力。Finch微笑，欣赏着深色西装内修长精瘦的线条。作为这样一个男人的伴侣时让人惊喜的，Reese给了他全部的信任，他自愿选择把自己与Finch绑定。他是极其忠诚的，那些忠诚已经变成了其他更多的东西。  
　　Harold把手中的书推进正确的书架，Reese靠的更近，搜寻着抚摸。地狱犬能感知他们的伴侣靠近，Finch很惊讶Reese能够感知他。随便的徘徊、毫无恶意的玩笑、笑容、眼角的细纹，现在这些都变得更热情。  
　　John用手臂环住他的腰，Finch让他这么做。他们正在慢慢的变得更加亲密。Finch从4年前就没再陷入过任何亲密关系中。Reese比这更久。这也是他们之间的新领域，除了他们互相的吸引力和推力，他们进展的有点慢。  
　　这没阻止John偶尔索要的亲吻。就像现在。  
　　Finch享受这个；非常享受。  
　　“今晚有计划么，Harold？”Reese问，柔软的声音明显的影响着Finch，他已经很久、很久没这样被影响过了。  
　　“这是一个约会邀请么，Mr.Reese？”  
　　Reese给了他一个缓慢的、慵懒的笑容。  
　　Well，看来这就是个约会。他们没有新的号码，Q已经结束了邮件交流，所以现在很安静。  
　　Reese看上去已经读取了他的心思，因为笑容扩大了。下一次亲吻是柔软温柔的。  
　　“那么就今晚了，”他低声道。  
　　* * *

　　在突然回到Q的公寓48小时后，所有的伤疤都消失了。  
　　完全的。  
　　Q研究着粗犷的俊脸，没找到任何伤疤残留。现在，在痊愈之后，与之前的不同没那么明显了。Bond看上去依然有些累，但他们会处理好这个的。眼角的细纹都消失了，其他部位的也一样，但也不再明显的年轻了。5年，或者6年，Q沉思。  
　　再生把那些伤疤带离了他的后背，但为什么？Q只能推测是因为巨大的力量被释放出来，复活了他，因为类似事情以前没有发生过，事情变得有点纠结了。  
　　Q从头到脚的检查了Bond好几次，让Bond有些被娱乐到了。Bond的身上没有痕迹留下。  
　　特工几乎每分钟都围绕在Q身边。他不让他的技术通感者离开他的视线。他不断触摸他，不断进行随意的身体接触。他们就像…普通的夫妻，而不是两个有超能力的MI6的特工，他们的超能力甚至完全不同。他们就像刚刚相爱的平凡人。  
　　Q几乎要笑出来了。  
　　他们花了一天几乎像土豆一样长在沙发上，阅读或者看电视。他们订外卖，他们沿着泰晤士河的河堤漫步，他们还做了一些游客的举动，或者在酒吧里喝一杯。  
　　那么的平常。  
　　没有MI6相关的任务，完全没有。  
　　尽管Bond的记忆依旧是断裂的。  
　　他还是不肯说任何关于那件事。他只睡觉。比过去Q知道的时间还长，但明显的这也有利于加快他的恢复速度。他从复活后已经可以活动了，那时没有时间让他躺下和仅仅是…恢复。本能促使着他移动。  
　　现在他到家了，用最快的速度回到家。围绕着Q，去触碰他的身体，回复速度已经以指数增长的方式提高了。Q不再觉得他的伴侣是大容量电池，能够满格的那种，这件事告诉他能量的去向：再生。  
　　Bond说话很少，Q并不在意。他的伴侣在他最精神饱满的日子里就不是非常爱说话的人，所以他现在的少言寡语并没有引起警觉。  
　　  
　　  
　　Q开始锻炼自己的精神。他不是输入指令，他用精神进入它们。他编码，清除自己的硬盘，安装新的程序，然后他改动那些已经存在的。  
　　这很有趣。  
　　这也简单，Oh太简单了。  
　　但这不会让他受伤。  
　　有时Bond热情的看着他，那双眼睛表明他完全明白自己的伴侣在做什么。  
　　他并没说什么。  
　　有时候他的手指拂过Q的手臂，他的太阳穴，他的锚冷静的环绕着他，就像毯子一样，让他远离毁灭自己能力的危险。  
　　Q依旧在自己创造的安全领域中工作。这对于平凡手段来说是很难达到的。它不是用WiFi或者电缆来连接因特网。甚至没有能放置一段电缆的位置。它是独立的，阻隔了其他的骇客。钥匙正在被他敲键盘的手指编码。  
　　它包含了Q的笔记和关于凤凰的知识。  
　　坐回沙发上，军需官添加了他最近的发现，也包括Finch的书作为可能的参考指南，尽管所有的内容都是没有证据的，它们甚至不是从与真正凤凰相遇的经验中得到的，仅仅是传言和传说。  
　　文件在不断添加，但它们不是为了任何人，只为Q自己。他可能只是把它们交给Finch来安全保存，作为一种拷贝，用来以防万一，因为Finch和Reese是他唯一他能够相信会保密那些文件的人。

　　一小时后Bond和他一起坐在沙发上。他切换着电视频道，选择了一个新的电视报道，然后靠在沙发背上看着。  
　　一会儿之后Bond靠向他。平滑的脸上没有多余表情。Q依然不能真正理解复生是如何让他变年轻的，这从未发生过。他试图找到触发点，试着找出原因。这些都回到一个理论，巨大的身体损伤已经让凤凰输出了庞大的力量，它没有只是让他复活。  
　　奇怪，以前的旧伤疤没有消失。至少不是所有的。Moneypenny射中他的伤疤消失了，在Patrice试图杀死他之后，他自己挖出子弹碎片造成的粗糙不平的伤疤也消失了。  
　　他也许永远不会得到所有问题的答案。也许他并不真正需要它们。James回来了，这才是对Q来说最重要的事情。  
　　在和他一起坐在沙发上后不久，他的伴侣就睡着了。  
　　Q看着金发的脑袋在他膝盖上休息，笑了。他温柔的用手抚过发茬，低头看着依然残留着他依旧穿过地狱时留下的阴影，但现在很平静的脸，。  
　　他们会度过这个的。他知道他们会的。Bond比之前强大多了。一只凤凰的心智必须能够抵挡复生带来的问题。有一个伴侣提供平衡，必然的死亡都不能再造成危险。  
　　如果记忆恢复，他们会处理好这个的。去试每一种他自己的方法，和他一起解决。  
　　* * *  
　　他不想复活。  
　　复活意味着痛苦，他不想感受痛苦，但意识冷酷的拖着他，把他从那麻木的黑暗中推的越来越远。  
　　眨眨眼，他睁开了眼镜，眯眼看着周身的暮光。有一瞬间他迷惑了，不知道身在何处。他所知道的就是痛苦，火焰灼烧全身，死亡和重生那火烧般的痛苦经历。  
　　  
　　  
　　Bond站在起居室，凝视窗外的伦敦，眼睛闪着银辉，几乎不眨眼。他感觉到记忆中愤怒的风暴，是凤凰在嘶吼、撕咬着，支配他的内心。  
　　复活的片段被回忆起来。然后就没有什么了。  
　　这是带来剧变的浪潮，情绪威胁着淹没他自己的理智，恐吓着他。他从未如此惧怕回忆起死亡、肉体和心理折磨的痛苦。当然，他从未如此被毁灭过。他以前死去过，是的。有好几次，但从未像这次一样。  
　　从未像这次一样失去过记忆。  
　　而失去什么的痛苦比其他任何他梦到的都更加让他恐惧。他复活后黑洞一样的虚无是全新的感受。他从未忘记过。  
　　是的，它很吓人。  
　　从很遥远、很遥远的地方，有什么在他心底嘲笑他死亡、复活、痛苦和迷失方向的时刻。  
　　他们会回来。他们已经准备回来…  
　　“James？”  
　　他听到军需官过来了。Q并不打算鬼鬼祟祟的。他已经听到了熟悉的声音，他在纤细但强壮的手臂环上他的腰时闭上眼。  
　　Bond把他拉的更近。不是现在，绝不是现在。他依然试着把偶尔出现的思绪分开。那些细节都是脱节的，但越来越多。  
　　仅仅两个月前Q描述过凤凰进化了，他变得比以前更加强大。因为和他的伴侣之间的精神连接。因为他能够从死亡中复生，而不用每次都消耗他的灵魂。因为复活已经不再是接近永久死亡的下一步。  
　　到底发生了什么…这一定比只用4小时从死亡中复生更大。它是那么巨大。  
　　它应该是吓人的。  
　　它不是。  
　　James Bond接受了，因为这就是他：一个超能力生物。他的本性是凤凰。这是他的能力，他能忍受这个，而不是崩溃。  
　　  
　　一会儿之后他们换了个位置。

End


	7. Chapter 7

　　Q去食品杂货店购物。他的一堆购物袋里装满了各种新鲜和冷冻的事物。他在把东西塞进冰箱的时候，Bond正在起居室里做俯卧撑和仰卧起坐。他偶尔看看四周，暗自微笑。James上身没穿衣服，只穿了裤子和袜子，Q看着肌肉不断收缩，平滑肌肤上的汗闪着光的景象，感到非常赏心悦目。  
　　非常好看。  
　　也有点促进食欲。  
　　Q有时候觉得有点奇怪。他依然被他的伴侣的样貌影响。他拒绝被特工倾倒或是屈服于00特工的性感模样，但他还是对赤身裸体的运动有反应。  
　　他逼着自己继续他的工作，把沙拉和各种蔬菜挤进冰箱里。冰箱已经满了。冰箱柜和抽屉里已经放满了吐司、面包、豆子罐头和其他东西。  
　　Q最终终于成功了，然后他让自己久久的看着宽阔的、温暖、平滑的肌肤。他发现那些他亲密接触过的旧伤疤，那些让人安心、令人想念的伤疤有点移位了。  
　　“看上什么了么，Q？”Bond低沉的说，他的嘴角微微皱起，露出一个小小的、调戏的笑。  
　　“所有的雀斑都还在那儿。”Q挑眉。  
　　笑容扩大了，现在有点勾引意味。“你数过它们？”  
　　“你该知道我十分周密。”  
　　笑的露出更多牙齿，如果可能，他的衣服应该已经被那双冰川一样的蓝眼睛扒光了。  
　　Q在杂货店购物之后是穿着齐全的，这意味着，在这个温度下，穿着好几层衣服。在他的大衣下有三层，而他已经脱掉的只有大衣。  
　　Bond笑得更开了，掌控一切的，带着捕食者的锋利，他结束了仰卧起坐，流畅的从地板上站起来。他就像一只大猫一样向他走来，充满了优雅和力量感。  
　　“你是怎么知道它们都在那儿？我依旧穿着裤子呢。”  
　　“不可能”Q叹气，摇摇头，但他不由自主的摸上温暖的肌肤。  
　　Bond咧嘴笑得更加饥饿，他吻上了他的军需官。Q明白本能的一面在那里，被复活驱使，等待着他的平衡，获得它需要的。他喜欢本能的一面，至今为止，它比他期待的要少。通常他们在复活后的遭遇都是充满能量负载的性爱。他非常喜欢那部分。  
　　这次不是。  
　　Bond已经很敏感了，寻找着肉体的安慰，是的，拥抱。James Bond现在是个大号泰迪熊。他是玩味的，带着调笑，但他不会说什么。  
　　凤凰亲上了Q的太阳穴，然后是他的下巴、脖子，用手臂把他环的更近。这姿势有时比性爱更亲密。这是非常私密的，根植在超能力生物体内，Q感到体内有一股盘旋着的暖流。他们的这个姿势；相互交流，超越一切，包括非常火辣的性爱。  
　　他把手指深入潮湿的头发，然后他的手指擦过面部，探索着，描绘着，对小小的变化感到惊讶。有细微的皱纹的消失了，有细微的皱纹少了几条。Q能够知道是因为之前他经常研究粗犷的俊脸。这依旧是一张杀手、死亡使者、他爱着的男人的脸，再没有人能和他这样完美的契合了。  
　　“你喜欢你看到的。”这甚至不是个问题。  
　　“我以前就喜欢，”Q诚实的回答，一直热情的注视着他。  
　　没有银色。明亮的蓝色，深色的环围绕着虹膜，迷人、热情，但驱动这些的不是凤凰。  
　　他描绘着粗糙英俊的脸。“我看到的也没有任何改变。”  
　　Bond的笑带着更温柔的气息，“我知道。”  
　　他当然知道。  
　　“雀斑，”他嘟哝着，轻抚着肌肤，笑着。“所有的都依然在那。”  
　　“它们能去哪儿呢？”Bond调笑着。  
　　Q继续爱抚他的脸。James让他继续。这是深情的、充满爱意的和喜爱。Q让他们的唇轻轻碰在一起，然后放开了手。  
　　“我会让你完成你的训练，”他平静的说，“我还有几封邮件要回复。”  
　　Bond的怀抱更宽敞了一些，但他没有收回手。他们之间的能量几乎能够感知到。它就在那儿，它把他们交织在一起，它把他们一次一次的拉向彼此。它定义了James Bond。  
　　00特工只好回到他的训练中，做好自己分内的任务。保持着调笑的表情，然后他回到了自己严肃的体育锻炼。  
　　Q看了他一会儿，然后登陆自己的网页做自己的运动。  
　　* * *  
　　他的锚就在附近，Q回去和The Machine谈话了。他依然不知道那些巨大的设备室在哪里，但他对那些堆满设备的房屋有些熟悉。  
　　他从未被推进去，也从未跨过那层盾，他会保护自己不让他们相互触碰。Q确定他不能从那种经历中活下来。The Machine远不止是和那些他曾经扫描或者路过的电脑代码。它是会自动成长的。它比其他的机器有感知能力，它绝对能感受到，因为它正在越来越多的回应Q的访问。  
　　那里依然有边界，技术通感者只是看着界面，它让他十分小心。  
　　The Machine不说话。它不会用任何技术通感者能理解的方式交流。Q得到的只是他独一无二的精神能够翻译的闪光，他有时会暗自微笑，特别是当那些闪光包含着给管理员的内容的时候，它接受Reese作为管理员生命中非常有关的一部分。  
　　Q就像‘飘’在迷人的表层之外。他喜欢只是看着，了解那些存在于精神中的显示器，看着、等待着、倾听着。The Machine这时候会小心靠近，几乎像个孩子一样，但那还是太危险了。有时候会出现不一样的闪光，就像它在给他展示Finch和Reese应对的不同人生。  
　　那些相关人员名单。它被创造的唯一理由。  
　　Q被迷住了，他跟着那些前进，尽管从未太过深入。他不想分散自己的注意，但他在一个有趣的报告边徘徊，所有关于CIA的，他已经知道了，那些资源都是The Machine提供的。它给出了号码，然后以号码为起点。  
　　Finch已经踌躇着进入到他从未进去过的深处。他没有像Q一样进入显示器的能力。这只是技术通感者的能力，也是他独一无二的交流、工作的途径。但他能使用自己创造的后门来再次接触他的造物。  
　　The Machine不会阻止他。Q知道。  
　　但Finch，尽管是个天才，但不真正特别想要自找麻烦。  
　　“所有的门都是双向的，”他曾经告诉Q、“如果我进去了，有什么就会出来。”  
　　但他没有想得到The Machine。  
　　太多的人在使用他的造物，却不知道那些无关人员的名单会在每天的午夜拷贝给他。如果他进入，如果他改变什么，可能仅仅只是触碰，就会被人会发觉。没有控制者知道The Machine有它自己的编码者，这个人比其他人都有天赋。  
　　Q看着代码，数据流的最后一行经过技术通感者的眼睛。对大多数人来说，要快速区分这些很困难，但他不是大多数人。他是技术通感者，这对他来说很清晰，每条线、每条指令、每个程序和子程序都很清晰。  
　　有东西把他推向屏障，让他进入。  
　　他让自己集中精神，去自主连接。  
　　这有点吓人，但是个诱惑。  
　　非常、非常的诱人。  
　　有些东西吸口气，然后巨大的翅膀覆盖在他身上。一个有些不真实和绝不存在的幻想就在那儿，它是他的伴侣超能力面的具象。凤凰午夜般黑暗的翅膀盖住他，没有切断他的联系、没有让他压制或者减弱他的感官。它是他的秘密覆盖物，它是壮丽的、美丽的、让人震惊的、宏伟的…它是那么的绝对。  
　　永远不会吓到他。  
　　Q抬头看，漆黑的黑暗中看不到任何东西，然后湛蓝的眼睛抓住了他然后把他拉回来。他笑了，退后，离开了显示器。  
　　他依然在沙发上躺着，James坐在他的脑袋旁边，一只手手中拿着书，另一手抚摸Q的头发。相同的蓝眼睛，就像他刚刚看到的一样，微笑着，亲昵的看着他。  
　　“在玩么，Q？”他嘟哝着。  
　　“在锻炼。”  
　　Bond欣赏的点点头。  
　　Q坐起来，这个小小的活动没受到任何阻止。成为他的锚并没有给Bond造成负担，他没有干涉，也看不到Q做了什么。这不是精神联系的方式，Q确定除了技术通感者，再没有人会有从那种经历中活下来。  
　　“James？”他问。  
　　“我能回想起一些，”他的伴侣平静的说。“越来越多。没有倾巢而出，只是…不断回忆起一些内容。”  
　　Q皱眉，突然警觉起来。“之前的事情？”  
　　耸耸肩。“偶尔，一些小碎片。比梦真实，但还不是真正的记忆。我记得我任务的每一个细节。我记得我被抓住、审问和杀死。除了这个，我不确定。有些事情只是过去了。有些…奇怪的冰冷黑暗的东西…醒了过来。然后我在移动，像是在火车上。之后就再没什么了。”  
　　他对死亡冰冷简单的描述让Q抑制不住打颤。  
　　“杀死你的凶手们已经在装满油的卡车撞击小车的事故中死去，”他把这个告诉他的特工，然后James给他一个探询的眼神，迅速说出下文，“他们死在车里。”  
　　Bond意味深长的扬起眉毛。“正义。”  
　　“你也在那辆车里。”  
　　“我死在那时候，Q。”  
　　Q凝视着和他一起坐在沙发上的另一个男人。他不是心理学家，但Bond表现得很镇定，非常平淡，Q偶尔带着复杂的心情偷看他。Bond也允许他这么看他了。  
　　“你被烧死过，”军需官直接说。  
　　“我不是因此而死。”他回答。“好吧，我的身体是。但我不是在活着的时候被烧，我不记得那些了，因为我已经死了。然后我复活了。”  
　　他叹气。“是的。你走出了陈尸所。我所有的认知告诉我，对你来说这应该是不可能的，尽管你复活后移动了。你在回到家的时候看起来像是个被烧的受害者。你肯定在回来的时候受到了这些影响。”  
　　Bond注视着他，不假思索的说。“我是凤凰，Q。”  
　　“但是你身上发生了一些我从未想到的事，尤其是你能够活下来。”  
　　“但我活下来了。”  
　　Q咬咬下唇。“你活下来了。”  
　　“你需要一个解释，”Bond陈述。  
　　“我想要一个，是的。你失去了你复活后的记忆。也许你还遗失了某些记忆但你并不知道。有些你无论如何也要想起的，除了在身体上留下明显痕迹的，至少是我知道的那些。”  
　　这让他得到一个微笑。几乎是残忍的、掠夺性的，凤凰在他伴侣体内飞起。这个巨大的生物已经完全恢复了力量，对于那些从未遇见过它的人来说是完全压倒性的，Q像往常一样冷静的面对这个噩梦一样的生物。看起来它对他的回应感到安心。  
　　“你是怎么会到英国的，007？”  
　　“我不知道，军需官。我猜我偷渡，本能的做了许多许多事情。我们的外勤行动能让我们毫无痕迹的进出几乎所有环境。这就是我们被训练出来的结果。我们比较…有创造力。”  
　　Q很高兴听到那轻轻的带着调笑的嘲笑声。他知道Bond能够在不触碰任何人的雷达的情况下穿越整个欧洲。这是个简单的事实，他成功做到了，这牢牢的锁在他的本能面里，即时看上去像是个被烧的受害人，但显然没有人报告过他。  
　　可能必须离他很近才能看清他的样子。  
　　他可能有帮手，尽管James不能回忆起他们。  
　　“你杀人了么？”  
　　Bond漫不经心的耸肩。“他们威胁到我的话，可能。”  
　　“我应该会得到更多的尸体报告，”技术通感者阴郁的抱怨。  
　　“也许你不会收到。我到家了。我相信这就够了。”  
　　他抬起头，“对我来说是的。对M来说？我可不确定。”  
　　“去他的M。”  
　　“别。”  
　　Bond眼中某些火热的东西从Q的身上略过，他克制住了兴奋。他自己表现的像是…一个被荷尔蒙支配的少年。  
　　“也许我们该伪装一下你的丰功伟绩，”他试着表现的正常。  
　　“我怀疑还能不能伪装成功。在我到这儿之前，你甚至不知道我已经出发了。”眼中幽默的火花。“MI6有许多的隐藏账户，Q。”  
　　“而你没有权限去使用那一堆隐藏账户，007，”平静的回复，还有上挑的眉毛。  
　　“我被训练得能够在极端痛苦的情况下做到这些，Q。”  
　　Q看着他，看着那双迷人眼睛中的真实。  
　　“一切都回复正常了。我只是这次花的时间有点长。”  
　　“也许吧，”他嘟哝着。  
　　* * *  
　　由于不正常的失忆，Q拿出了一系列的问题。他不是行为学家或者社会研究分析者。他只是了解他的伴侣，他想知道那个重置到底是从多久开始。  
　　Bond记得他，非常本能的，不要怀疑这个。Q问他一系列关于他们的问题，关于他自己的，James冷静快速甚至偶尔带了点调戏回答他。他们的初遇。他们第一次一起执行的任务怎样。他们是如何找到彼此。  
　　这段记忆没有遗失。  
　　然后他开始问过去的事件。从Q成为他的支援官后所有他们一起工作过的那些。  
　　依然没有遗失的部分。  
　　Q问得更遥远，问到了前任M死去痛苦的时刻，问到Silva，问到天幕庄园。他看到黑暗在生气，因为那段Bond想要抹掉的记忆。他看到了他对自己的失败和失去的东西表现出紧绷、愤怒。  
　　但他还清楚的记得所有。  
　　Q赌了一把，问他 Le Chiffre、Vesper，和威尼斯。  
　　凤凰盯着他，不情愿和狂躁围绕着他。这是深入灵魂的痛苦。  
　　“我记得，”他咆哮着快速从沙发站起，离开了Q。  
　　年轻的男人看着Bond抓过他的钥匙，突然离开了公寓。  
　　他让他离去。  
　　“好吧，”他对自己呢喃，“这可…糟糕了…”  
　　  
End


	8. Chapter 8

　　他或许发出了一声痛苦的喘息，他肉体和精神上的创伤，让Bond在Q问到他关于作为00特工几乎最开始的任务时失去冷静，也失去控制。  
　　他知道他的伴侣为什么要做这个。他的复生让他的外表年轻了不少；他的外貌回到了六年前。少了几条皱纹，但还非常完整记得迄今为止的所有事情。  
　　没有那么多用来描述Vesper；更多的感情在他心中翻滚，触发了他的失控。  
　　背叛、生气、愤怒、非常暴怒，非常痛苦。看着她死去，感受着内心的空洞，感受着怪物的嘶吼、猛咬，想要挣脱自由，想要打碎什么东西，什么人。那是第一次他准备从所有束缚中释放凤凰，仅仅要失去自我。他想要杀人，不是继续他自己以前那样；因为没有了她。  
　　那时候他想她会是真命天女。那时候他希望她能是凤凰需要的稳定影响。他没有真正听从他的本能，或者他马上就会看出来了：Vesper Lynd从来不是可能的伴侣。她只是他黑暗天性的玩物，一个打发时间、平复饥饿和稳定需要的玩物。  
　　她连这个都没能给他。James Bond已经准备为她放弃一切，和她在一起，她在他的怀里感觉舒适和温暖，她已经变得热情和充满能量。  
　　但她最终玩弄了他。  
　　这从来都不是真的。没有一刻是。  
　　Bond越过泰晤士河凝视着。  
　　她不是真命天女。她也不是他的平衡。她甚至从未接近过。她曾是他的希望，他的一部分，一个幻想，不是他能拥有和保存的。  
　　Bond在黑暗再次崛起的时候咬紧牙关，凤凰对Vesper的死亡反应很强烈，尽管不是因为懊悔和悲伤。  
　　他没有失去那些记忆。所有记忆依然在那里。从他幼年时期到现在。他回忆起他的任务、杀戮、失去和所得。他的情绪是相应的。他也许看起来像是刚刚加入00级特工的行列，但他的内里并未丢失过一天。  
　　他知道他该感谢这个。如果退回到他的第一个00级任务，Q对他来说会是个陌生人。  
　　Bond不敢想象不认识他的结合伴侣。他不能想象他身边没有了那个稳定的存在，无论从身体上还是心理上。Q是他曾希望Vesper能够是的那个存在。他看见并渴望平衡，但他自己搜索会毫无结果，会失败。他在她死后变得更加冷酷、冷硬和无情，没有任何的同情。他曾是最完美的杀戮机器，最完美的工具，他从未，哪怕是用一秒思考过。Bond记得老M的眼睛，她对他的失去表示抱歉，她的希望仅仅是他能和某人连接。  
　　那时候他推开一切。像是破碎的玻璃和尖锐的边角，一次又一次的让他痛苦，让他被凌迟。如果他让这个继续，将是难以忍受的折磨。  
　　直到Q出现。  
　　Bond站在他们的公寓所处的建筑物前，凝视着大门，最后终于走了进去。  
　　*  
　　技术通感者在他回来的时候还在那儿。棕色的眼睛藏在过大的眼镜后面，注视着他，不是评估

，是欢迎和热情。Q的表现是赤裸裸的。他看上去很平静，远远不是愤怒或受伤。这是他的支援官在

面对他，如果必须的话远远的离开他，准备好，在他的特工把什么扔向他的时候开始战斗。  
　　他不值得这样，Bond知道。他真的不值得。他从未想到能找到他的平衡，活过上一个任务，但他得到了。Q不该因为他那些糟糕事情受到牵连。  
　　接受、毫无疑问的忠诚，和绝对的信任。这些都是Q给他的。  
　　James站在那儿，凤凰看上去就像传说中的那只鸟一样，Q微微抬头。  
　　“我拥有我过去的所有记忆，”Bond粗声说。“我所有的任务，一切。直到我生命终结在哈萨克斯坦那里。我知道我为什么去那儿，我知道我怎么死的。我最近的…死亡。这些都没被摧毁。”  
　　“我实际上我很高兴你都记得。尽管我需要道歉，因为我引发了一个糟糕的后果，”Q平静的说，轻轻调整他的眼镜。  
　　“别。”

　　Q一旦都不害怕，仔细看着他。更像是是评估Bond被他推走了多远。  
　　还没太远，特工知道。没有太糟糕。他可以轻松的和黑暗的记忆共处。没有什么他必须要经受的灾难。  
　　“我需要你，”他粗声说。  
　　Q的表情没变，但他的眼神变得温暖，情绪也平缓下来。  
　　“我从未需要过她，”James继续说。“如果我能够删除那些记忆，所有的记忆。”  
　　“它们依然在那儿，”军需官保持着冷静。  
　　“是的。”  
　　“它们是你的一部分。我很高兴你的任何一部分都没被破坏。”  
　　“只丢了一些记忆碎片，我也可以活着。”  
　　Q嘴角的微笑稍纵即逝。  
　　“其他的部分都回来了。”  
　　“James。”  
　　他靠近，把Q拉近怀里，吻住他的唇，没什么意图，但变成了其他的什么。很难在这种时候不给予更多原始的需求，就像每次能量排出的复活。他不会让黑暗生物接管他的思想，变成凤凰，然后让它拿走它想要的。他永远不会伤害他的伴侣，但是投降并让野性的一面拿走他任何想要的是个让人紧张的想法。  
　　“你可以释放自己，”Q喃喃。  
　　Bond锐利的眼睛注视着他。凤凰在人类外表下不断翻滚，咆哮着要被解放。从第一次他找到了家、找到了Q之后，他感受到了不仅是碰触和接近的需求。  
　　他想要更多、更多。  
　　“我不必读你的心，我也办不到，只想知道你想要什么，James，”他的伴侣继续道。“我了解你，我也了解凤凰。到现在为止你已经在消退了。我能感受到能量。我知道它需要被释放。你的身体给了它所需要的，现在是时候释放它了。”  
　　“Q。”  
　　他被一个有力的吻静音了，牙齿甚至咬到了他的下唇，他也反击了回去。  
　　他的伴侣曾经告诉他每次恢复都会产生难以置信的巨大能量。凤凰接近它的灵魂然后返回，对抗所有意外的死亡，然后能量在身体完全恢复以后必须有一个去处。  
　　像Bond一样的男人会用性和追逐危险游戏来释放。不断增加的痛饮也只是为了释放。他必须摆脱那些过量的能量，他选择了这种方式。  
　　“想出了一个新理论是吧，Q？”Bond回了Q一个调笑。  
　　这让他得到一个严厉的瞪视，即时是隔了一副过大的眼镜。“只是理论。要证明这个我必须杀了你。很难做出这个选择。”  
　　Bond耸耸肩。“这不是第一次。”  
　　“这会是我的第一次，也是第一次我在没有你的情况下生活。证明任何关于你与生俱来的能力都需要你的死亡，需要有人拿着正确的仪器，还有长时间的测试你复活的时候发生什么。像我说的，不是个好选择。”  
　　不，这不是。Bond不能在他快要流血致死的时候步入医疗自愿者行列，走到那里等待死亡，然后有人会在他复活的时候监控他？该死的绝对不行！  
　　“所以它就会一直是个理论了？”  
　　笑容里带了点嘲弄。“根据你泡妞、酗酒和追逐危险游戏的记录？大部分都是事实。我不需要一张布满了能量检测数据的表格来告诉我这个。仅仅知道凤凰的复活发生的时候要多少能量对我们没什么意义。”  
　　他理解这个理论。他还知道Q的设想是对的。James Bond复活后需要放松。他需要快速、猛烈的性爱。他需要感到兴奋、接近死亡的火花、他还活着的提醒。向全世界嘶吼作为挑战。这是生存和死亡之间的游戏。  
　　死亡从未赢过；它永远不会。他一次又一次的战胜它，上次的死亡已经把所有带离了他。  
　　屈服于本能在某种程度上来说是生命的肯定，感受他的伴侣的躯体，感受着热度，听着呻吟、气喘和鼓励，涌进希望中的躯体。  
　　这一直是他自己的一部分；它总会是。在任务中他拿到他想要的，大部分时候都能得到他需要的，然后去偷走那些。这会产生快速的、转瞬即逝的安全感。  
　　Bond看着没多少肉的脸，眼镜遮住的棕色双眼，保护着Q不会不由自主的进入网络世界。他抚摸着苍白的皮肤，嫣红的嘴唇和凌乱的黑发。他感受着纤瘦的躯体，纤细但比看上去强壮。刮去了胡子，看起来那么年轻，那么像一个极客，一个能够命令00级特工并得到他们所有人的尊重，领导着整个部门，对于做着一份一流工作的技术通感者来说，他看起来太小了。  
　　“别再想了，Bond，”他的支援官现在命令着他，声音迷人的柔软和低沉。  
　　“Yes，sir，”他低声说着，窃笑起来。  
　　他摘下眼镜，缓慢的、小心的，给了Q最后一点时间拦住他。  
　　他没有这样做。  
　　Bond俯下身，沿着Q的脖子曲线亲吻，在肩窝处重重咬了一口。  
　　强壮的手指抓住了他的肩膀。  
　　他把这当做了许可。  
　　* * *

　　James感觉到覆盖全身的温暖。他放松肌肉，慵懒，满不在乎。他继续闭着眼，尽情享受着温暖安全的感觉，除了在家醒来以外，他在任何地方起床时都鲜少感受到。他听到了软软的呼吸声,然后笑了。  
　　家。  
　　很长时间Bond仅仅是睁眼躺着。他的眼睛落在身边躺着的苍白纤细的光裸躯体上。看起来非常赏心悦目。  
　　他的笑容扩大。昨晚的记忆在脑中非常生动。  
　　他依然有点累，但也很愉快。他的手指玩着深色的头发，沿着有点长的头发滑动。开始有点急促，需求和欲望最终随着他的唯一所爱而释放，然后就是长长的、感觉好几小时的在一起。  
　　事情已经滑回了正轨。就像游戏的场景，就像书页在书中，他们再次结为一体。  
　　在Q的小小记忆游戏的帮助下，记忆开始逐渐回到他的脑中。就像是安装了顽强的引擎，现在断断续续的出现，然后它会马上理顺。Bond因为那些有小小魔力的问题产生了情绪反应，情感爆发了出来。  
　　显然大脑因为那样的震动而恢复的时间稍微长了点。这就像是门被慢慢打开了。不是打开水闸那样汹涌而出，只是允许窥视的小门，偶尔从他的内心丢出点什么来。  
　　Bond记得那个任务。他记得追逐目标。他记得陷入陷阱，杀了几个有武器的人，他还记得被抓住。然后就是审问和折磨。那是一段非常清晰的记忆，但是它没有激起肾上腺素，不会让他产生恐惧或者创伤反应。它永远不会。  
　　他有能力把像是折磨和痛苦的东西丢进抽屉然后把它锁住，有办法对付这个，不会像身体教材里写的那样反应，这已经在MI6难住了不止一个行为学家。他从未像规范里一样活动。他从未成为他们想让他成为的失去健康的人。创伤后的混乱反应是不会发生的。  
　　他的下滑是在不同的。他会缓缓的失去人性，直到凤凰接管，因为他每次复活都会一片一片的失去自己。没有任何心理学家能对付一只疯狂的凤凰。他们甚至不知道James Bond真正的身份。他所有的缺点都是来自于他受到越来越多来自超能力生物本性的折磨。  
　　Bond在回忆起他的哈萨克捕获者用枪决的姿势杀死他的时候做了个苦相。子弹打入脑中。快速、有效。  
　　然后他的世界沉入黑暗。  
　　黑暗持续了很长时间。有时他抓住那些暴力、无情和愤怒的模糊光点。他抓住饥饿、需求和狂怒。他最好回忆起无尽的愤怒。死亡的怒火试图控制他。噩梦崛起，对抗，然后回归。  
　　回到家里。  
　　不是英国，不是MI6。Q。回到他唯一需要的人、他的平衡、他的锚身边，这个人对他来说也是锚。他记得最多的就是他。他是动力、推进力、唯一的决定，什么都无法打消他的目标。他会找到自己的伴侣，然后陪着他。

　　他记得指路的存在，黑暗中的火花，一道光并非真实的光线。那是生命，是他的配对。它把他拉近，他匍匐着更加靠近，需要去到那里，需要活下去。  
　　Bond并不非常清楚他是什么时候真正恢复意识，不再只是信任自己的本能，但他已经到了接近波兰-德国边境线。在一辆装满备件的火车上。他在通宵停靠站里滑出火车然后离开那里。  
　　注视着他的伴侣黑色的头发，他试着深挖自己支离破碎的心，试着找到他控制它的方法。  
　　什么都没有。那里什么都没有。他没有任何一条线索，这本该让他恐惧，但他再也不会了。凤凰依靠本能行动，做到了一切需要做的，然后离开哈萨克斯坦。他必须用尽所有方法穿越白了罗斯，然后到波兰，再然后他几乎进入德国。  
　　下一个清晰的记忆是在柏林。在那里他使用了MI6的账户，住进酒店套房，恢复着自己。那里没人提出问题。他被给予了充分的个人空间，他的记录是另一个客人的名字。  
　　完全的匿名。  
　　他不是唯一一个那种状态被保密的顾客。  
　　呆在柏林40小时之后，他恢复的越来越像人类，自己的那张脸从各种方面看都像是外星人，他坐了夜间火车去阿姆斯特丹。他在那里呆了几小时，然后他渡船穿过海峡。  
　　这是00特工的本能，不是凤凰的，他会隐藏他的行踪。  
　　Bond掩饰了他的行踪、他的伤痛。他只在夜晚出发，有几次他必须在火车或者渡轮的检票口站着，值夜人员从不会看两次。  
　　他在到达公寓的时候有些焦虑，几乎不能继续控制自己，保护层磨损并裂开了，他愈合中灵魂的压力倍增。  
　　即使作为一个特殊的特工，一位00级，训练有素的杀手和刺客，James Bond也只能做到这样。  
　　看着Q，看着他的伴侣健康和完整，感受着结合回到了自己的位置，就像是一条温暖的毛毯裹住了他的心。他想说话却无法出声，只能本能的感受着亲近，他暂时放下自己的控制，让给凤凰。  
　　突然间感觉自己老了、太过劳累、需要休息，他妥协了。  
　　他总会向Q妥协。绝不会对其他人妥协。  
　　我爱他，他想。我渴望他，我想要他，我需要他。我永远不会让他离去。

End


	9. Chapter 9

　　他出门跑步。他的身体需要回到最好的状态，尽管他并未真正失去什么。复活让他重回巅峰状态。所以，他跑步。这是放松的过程，让他的身体习惯那些动作。现在还很早，3月中旬有点冷。昨晚的天气预报说会下雪。但他没有选择。Bond无所谓什么天气，什么都无法改变他。  
　　所以他沿着大街跑步，冰冷的空气刮过他的皮肤。他穿的很暖和，脖子上围着围巾，戴着手套和帽子，奔跑也让他保持温暖。  
　　Q依然在睡。昨夜之后，今天很早的时候，他需要更多的睡眠。  
　　Bond咧嘴笑。  
　　是的，很…火辣。他喜欢火辣。他的伴侣喜欢火辣。这让他们重新确认自己。  
　　他在转角停住，从街头自动贩卖机买了一瓶水，穿过小路走向一个小公园，小口喝着冰凉的液体。  
　　Q是他灵魂的慰藉。只是让他靠近，和他交谈，触摸他…这些都让他支离破碎的精神和灵魂得到抚慰。他的记忆是暴力和黑暗的，充满了疼痛、苦难和他经历的愤怒。因失败的任务而愤怒。另一种不同的，火热和炽烈、冰冷和寒冷、饥饿和渴求的怒火。  
　　这是凤凰，这时候怪物接管了他，让它自己活了过来。  
　　这时候它把自己推过人性和文明的界限，表现出纯粹冰冷的逻辑和求生本能，混合着他与生俱来的危险的黑暗本能。  
　　James就像是一个指手画脚的人。他就是那个生物，但更像是回忆的旁观者。凤凰是他的动物本能，他的原始小脑。它是纯能量、利爪、尖牙和锯齿状的边缘。他不是变形者。这所有都在他体内发生，对任何不熟悉它的人来说都是吓人的。  
　　他就是那东西；他不害怕他自己、他的能力、他能被推多远。这次他已经被推过了所有的、任何的限制。他被推到了肉体彻底毁灭的程度，这从未发生过。  
　　脑中的子弹？不是问题。  
　　被烧成灰？显然不只是个挑战，但不是不可能。  
　　他喝光了瓶中的液体。  
　　他可以带着那些记忆活着。他已经带着它们活了这之前的那些年。  
　　但这次有些不同。有些事情是新情况。贯穿着复活，那段漫长、黑暗的时光，拉扯的力量，对抗死亡，他感受到了它。一个小小的火花，一个已知的连接，他注意它然后…拉住它。凤凰把自己的爪子埋进了Q的连接，从另一个男人的存在中有力的拉住自己。  
　　因为这是Q。他能感受到他，他知道技术通感者就在那儿，他拒绝从那道火花上移开眼睛。  
　　Q.  
　　他的伴侣。  
　　他所爱的人，凤凰所爱的人。  
　　像是鹰隼一样飞起，张开巨大的黑色羽翼，伸出剃刀一样锋利的爪子。它已经处在全盛时期，完全绽放，完全成为了这个超能力生物的名字一样的火鸟，它是辉煌的。它看上去兴高采烈；包含所有但内心无波，每一个细胞都在重生，将生命力带回到除了死皮一无所有的躯体。  
　　Bond依然能感到那些回响，它们是…令人惊叹的。太惊人了。他已经感觉到凤凰在高兴，感觉到绝对的自由、欲望和饥饿、狂怒和恐怖、奉献与爱情。他已经经历了各种各样的感情，这让他耗尽自己然后精神充沛的重新成为一体。  
　　他扔开空瓶子，伸展自己，感受着肌肉的简单回应。所有的疤痕都消失了。唯一被留下的，提醒他曾经有多糟糕的，就是他的样子。  
　　Well，这不会困扰到他。  
　　Bond到了一家已经开门咖啡厅，给自己点了一杯浓缩黑咖啡。没什么偏好。没有牛奶，没有糖。他拿着陶瓷马克杯走到角落处的桌子，那位置视野开阔，能看到咖啡厅的一切、窗户和外面的世界。  
　　“Mr.Bond，”一个已经坐在那儿的女人微笑着向他点头致意。  
　　她的面前有一杯茶。印度拉茶，他猜。  
　　他坐了下来。  
　　“我不确定什么能更让我惊奇：你的电话或者见面地点。”她继续说。“或许我该惊讶你看起来居然那么好，除了你的衣服。”  
　　他咧嘴。“你的选择。”  
　　“所以我能为你做些什么呢，Mr.Bond？”  
　　* * *  


　　Q起来的时候发现床是空的，公寓也是空的。刚刚过6点，门上的系统告诉他James在5点左右离开，也许是去跑步。  
　　他不担心。  
　　技术通感者给自己做了茶和土司，享受着安静。  
　　  
　　Bond在7点左右回来。Q已经洗过澡、刮完胡子，正在给他的伴侣准备咖啡。00特工给了他一个调戏的眼神，然后走进浴室。  
　　Q只是耸耸肩。  
　　调戏很好，非常好。  
　　  
　　Q在卧室里找到站在全身镜前凝视自己映像的James。他在慢跑回来之后只穿了裤子。他神情紧张，研究着自己，他的脸，所有的一切。修剪过的手指沿着他的脸，从他的下颌线，他的下巴，到他的脸颊，接着到他的眼睛。  
　　没有伤疤。  
　　没有任何往事的痕迹。  
　　任何折磨的痕迹都没有保留下来。  
　　他的脸上减少了几条无关紧要的皱纹。前两天，随着不断痊愈，睡眠给了他必要的休息时间，一切变正常了。他不是令人震惊的变年轻了。5年，也许是6年。显然他有点过头了。  
　　这几乎让他笑起来。  
　　但它不那么明显。它可以被归因于更健康的生活方式。  
　　这让他严肃的笑了。  
　　Q走过他，用一只手臂环住劲瘦的腰，享受着结实的、可靠的存在。就像他灵魂中的那样结实的存在。  
　　Bond亲上他的太阳穴。  
　　“这一刻是与众不同的，”他嘟哝着。  
　　Q站在他身前，看进熟悉的双眼，相似的面容。  
　　“不，不是不同的。你还是你。这次复活是不同的，因为你从未有过那样的状况。”  
　　“几乎完全的、肉体毁灭，”特工低声说。  
　　他看着年轻的、被无拘无束的深色头发勾勒出的脸。Q是坚实的存在，让他的生命更完整。  
　　“我记得，Q，”他温柔的说。  
　　“你记得？”  
　　“是的，所有。”  
　　  
　　Q 并不想让他记起那样的惨死，即使他心如铁球，能够处理那片黑暗。那是凤凰的天性。它的能力是从死亡中归来，死亡能被承受和解决。人类的心不会被记忆困扰，凤凰被它的伴侣平衡，也不会毁灭它自己。  
　　但James还记得这些。他告诉他。甚至，用中性的方式说出事实、生存与死亡、求生。  
　　“我希望我能告诉你你会复活的结果是普通的，但我不能，”Q最后温柔的说。“我无法说出口。”  
　　“我知道。”  
　　“个人觉得…我必须要说，无论发生什么，无论这是你天生的能力或是在凤凰得到平衡后得到的能力，我不关心。我很高兴你能回来。”  
　　Bond笑了，他表情温柔、温暖、充满爱意。“我也是。我相信我们的连接肯定有用，Q。没有这个我已经死了。”  
　　这可能成为一次能够毁灭人类精神并释放凤凰的复活，凤凰飞舞着、尖叫着、毁灭着它自己。Bond可能会复活但仅仅为了步入彻底的死亡。没有任何关于凤凰失去它自己的一部分之后会发生什么的文献，因为就像关于凤凰的一切，只有流言和神话。  
　　“锚的效果是双向的，”军需官同意。  
　　“这次它也有肉体上的效果，其中一个会坚持到底。”  
　　Q耸耸肩。“很难看出来。你什么时候开始呆在MI6的，Bond？我是说自愿的。”  
　　Bond轻笑。“只要有可能。我不会成为一个在办公室混日子的人。”  
　　“Well，谢谢你拉低了我们办公室技术宅的平均水平。”  
　　凤凰把他拉过来，印上一个温柔的吻。“这对你来说是个称赞，Q。你管理着那些我永远不会管理的。”  
　　“对，”Q轻哼。“你知道你必须汇报。M现在变得更有耐心了，但这是会变的。当他的眼睛注视着你的时候，就会知道发生什么了。”  
　　“你已经有约了，”他陈述。  
　　Q咧嘴笑了。  
　　“你真坏，Q。”  
　　“当这发生的时候，我最好在那儿看着你，007。”  
　　Bond研究着他，表情几乎无法读懂，但是眼睛透露出一些。“是的，你该在那儿，”他最终平静的说。  
　　“M希望我们周五下午去见他。在办公时间之后。”  
　　“你的计划？”  
　　“根据我们的利益要求的。”  
　　“现在是周三。”  
　　“那给我们更多的时间，让你能够完全恢复。”  
　　“我会需要一些帮助，”Bond发出软软的喉音，把他拉的更近。  
　　* * *  


　　Gareth Mallory至今为止已经成为MI6的头一年了，他已经看过、听说了007几乎所有的事迹。看着面前把胡子刮的干干净净的男人，完美的穿着西装，白色男士衬衫，昂贵的皮鞋，Mallory推翻了这个叙述。  
　　James Bond看起来…不像是在上次汇报时看到的那个男人。他的周围有一股强大而致命的能量，这让M明白复活是沉重的。那环绕着他的能量看起来像是一个保护壳，偶尔有能量外泄出来，严重的打扰任何他身边的人，尽管大多数人并不知道。  
　　他的动作像是掠食者，有力、优雅和黑暗。Bond坐下，姿势很放松，他把后背靠在椅子上，双腿岔开，完美合身的西装夹克下摆敞开。  
　　他冷漠的表情让MI6的头小心应对。  
　　“到底发生了什么？”他命令道。  
　　好吧，没那么小心。  
　　Q看起来和自己原来一样，复古潮人，面部保持着小心的平静，耸耸肩。“我不能说我知道，sir。我们所知道的就是007被杀了，他的能力开始极度生效。”  
　　M抑制住尖锐的评论并咬紧牙关。他的视线钻入军需官棕色的双眼，除了专业的距离感和沉着冷静之外没看到任何东西。那只告诉他这件事有多严肃。  
　　Tanner在Q几乎崩溃的时候就在那里，当Bond显然已死，而且肯定是惨死。之前技术通感者从未表现得那么悲痛，也从未这么狼狈过。不是那些他已经真正的反应出来的，而是两个离的很近的男人清楚看出来的。  
　　M近距离看到他的部门管理者，他看出Q有多慌乱，这件事肯定很糟糕。无论Bond发生什么，无论他被做了什么，那一定是吓人的。  
　　现在他看着James Bond，然后他知道那一定不只是吓人。这个男人已经复活，但是有些东西引发了他，把他重置到了几年前，尽管不是太明显。  
　　Bond依然看起来令人迷惑的平静和放松，但他的表情和声音却不是这样。他不高兴坐在这里，不想在他的复原阶段和M谈话，Mallory知道把他放回外勤工作会是个致命的错误。他已经确定Q能够控制凤凰，但现在让它迷失会在各种意义上造成困难和灾难。超能力生物太过紧绷，卷起自己准备攻击。  
　　“我要知道一切，”M说，后背倚进椅子，抬起眉毛。  
　　Bond露齿微笑。  
　　这不是个好兆头。

End


	10. Chapter 10

　　2小时后Mallory看着两个人离去。他感到一阵晕眩头疼来袭。  
　　这次的汇报变得…有趣。没人能想出这种剧本。  
　　Bond总是一个超凡的人，一个特立独行的超能力生物，但这…这次简直匪夷所思。  
　　“他到底是我们最大的不利因素还是我们最好的武器，”他说着，给自己倒了一杯威士忌。  
　　“我觉得他是最危险的武器。”  
　　他瞥了一下Bill Tanner，然后伸出酒杯。首席参谋接过它。  
　　“他是武器，”Tanner重复一遍，看着他的boss。“他的超能力面让他完美的成为那方面的顶尖。”  
　　M知道这个。完美的杀手，完美的刺客，完美趁手的工具。Q是这个武器的平衡，控制着他的支援官。他从开始就已经知道他们不会终止他们之间的联系。他们已经开始，现在的进化已经彻底的让他们入迷。  
　　“他从尘埃中归来，”Mallory评价道，然后喝了一口让人感到灼烧的液体。  
　　Tanner看起来有点不舒服，但他的表情是接受的。“这是他的能力。”  
　　M揶揄的看他一眼。“别告诉我你还希望他能够把他自己拼回去。007几乎在不太严重的创伤中迷失自己。”  
　　“他现在已经有自己的锚了，”Tanner提醒他。“没人希望它像它所做的那样工作，但幸好它那么做了。”  
　　M研究着窗外的世界，白金汉宫、泰晤士河、大本钟。是的，他们很幸运。这两个男人已经建立了更加亲密、更加接近的关系，他们私下的生活联系也相互缠绕着。了解Bond的过往，也知道Q的，Mallory绝对不会给这两个人超过3个月时间来修复创伤。他们太与众不同。  
　　他们显然与众不同。  
　　他一本正经的笑了。  
　　不，也许他们没有那么与众不同。也许把他们放在不属于他们的夹缝里也很容易。  
　　他已经给他们2周的时间休息，治愈心里和身体上的创伤。  
　　“让我们看看我们在两周的时间内能坚持到在哪里，和他、他们两个，”他用几乎只有自己能听到的声音说。  
　　Tanner扮鬼脸，让他杯里的琥珀色液体打了个旋儿。“他不会有任何不同，sir。我比我承认的了解007的时候更早。他是个坚强的老狗，有很长时间我都不知道，也不理解，他是如何挺过那样的酷刑，心里和肉体上的。当我被告知他是凤凰的时候，这就变得明了了。他不会改变的，sir。他一直都会如此。”  
　　“除了看着…就像他在一个该死的spa做了一个全面翻新。”  
　　Tanner耸肩。“除了这个。还会有流言。总会有流言。别管它们。”  
　　Mallory挑眉。“我能有机会么，如果我与它抗争？”  
　　“我怀疑，sir。”  
　　M也是。  
　　他会让它发生。  
　　* * *  


　　Q知道要让James去看心理专家或者任何那方面的专家，这个特工就会关上那扇特别的大门，永远不再谈起它。但他之前已经经历过更多了。  
　　Bond在午夜醒来的时候，Q就在他身边，他摇晃着一杯或两杯液体，带了过来，凝视窗外，没看任何东西，只是回想那些他经历过的恐怖画面，试着搞清他感受到的情绪反应。  
　　他拒绝谈这个。  
　　好吧，那就这样。Q不是两人关系中唠唠叨叨的那个。他在工作中是军需官和支援官，但在其他时间里他是一切。他不会告诉Bond如何去做，去看着谁，因为他知道这是无效的努力。  
　　所以当他看到一个塞壬站在他的公寓前的时候，很震惊。Ann是一个高挑、长着略带金黄的红色卷发的女郎，一位MI6的审问者。Q见过她几次，但他们从未一起从事专业工作，也从未正式见面。  
　　Ann是专业审问者，也被叫做忏悔者，因为作为一个塞壬，要抵抗她非常困难。当她进入嫌疑人的脑袋里，他们会倾诉衷肠、承认他们的罪过。她的声音会变成奇怪的轻快调子，歌声像暗流一样蠕动自己到嫌疑人的脑子里。当她把自塞壬己的能力用在嫌疑人身上的时候，很少有人能够抵抗她。  
　　Q知道Bond就是一个能抵挡的人。他好奇这是因为他的超能力还是因为他的超能力生物品种。他想知道她是否能够影响到他。  
　　“Ann，”他有礼貌的和她打招呼。“我能为你做什么。”  
　　 她回了他一个微笑。“Q。我为在假期里来打扰你而提前道歉。”  
　　他耸肩，然后看看周围。“你吃午饭了么？”他邀请道。  
　　“还没。”  
　　“我们一起去吃点吧？”  
　　因为他不想让她进入公寓。这是他自己的家。这是他的，和James的地方。没有任何人能进。  
　　Ann笑着同意。他们找到了一家酒吧，那里有很好的午饭菜单，他们要了汤和三明治。  
　　“我能问问你为什么来找我么？”Q想知道。  
　　她双手合拢。“007过来找我。”  
　　他微微抬起头。  
　　“我们谈了谈。”她继续说。  
　　“我相信你们谈过。”  
　　如果他决定迈出更远一步，那必须要有理由，Q这么告诉自己。他从未在James工作的时候感到嫉妒，并不他并不像是窥淫者一样徘徊或者听着007把他的目标带上床。  
　　Ann笑了。“哦，不，并不是这样。但我觉得我必须告诉你，要让他脱离你们连接的影响有多么的不可能。”  
　　Q挑眉。他并没说什么，因为他们的食物被送到了。他们等待着服务生离开听力范围。  
　　“我不是傻瓜，Q。MI6的大部分人都不是。有人看出你们的关系，有人认为这只是策略，只有极少的人知道不只是这样。”  
　　他没出声。  
　　“Bond找我，谈起他身上发生了什么。我知道他是什么。我会保密。”  
　　他探究的看向她，拒绝踏入任何会让她说出什么明确或者简单词汇的陷阱。到现在为止Ann并没有说出任何事实。  
　　“你为什么要告诉我？”  
　　“因为在他身上发生的，让007身上遗留下了前所未有的事件的碎片记忆，到现在为止已经合并成了一个完整的回忆。你可能知道我不能影响他，为了让你放心，我得说，我也不能进入你的内心，Q。”  
　　他挑眉。她回以明媚的微笑。  
　　“所以你试了。”  
　　“在过去的30分钟内，5次。”  
　　“有趣。”

　　“Bond的内心像铁桶一样。他的超能力面拒绝被影响或者摆布。我被弹了回来。你有…相似的反应。更温和一些，没那么有侵略性，但我没法强迫你。”  
　　Q开始思索。  
　　“我猜你也是个超能力者，”Ann继续说，吃了一点和三明治一起端上来的薯条。“我不想知道你是哪种。我所知道的就是你对007来说很重要，他信任你，他需要你。”  
　　“他告诉你了。”  
　　塞壬又笑了。“我不会把你当做善妒的类型，我会说明这个问题。他试着搞清发生了什么。他需要某个人来倾诉这些事情，某个不是他亲近的人。这个人他能相信会保守他的秘密，不会写下来和归档。”  
　　“你。”  
　　“你可能想要看我的档案，Q。”  
　　他已经看了。过去半小时他花了一点时间，然后他找到了Ann Jennings，29岁，一个审讯员，但她也是一个，说得更好听点，在00级特工需要放松的时候用来沟通的共鸣板。她从未做任何笔记。她从未写过报告。她只是在那儿，敞开耳朵听着。  
　　一个与众不同的审讯员。  
　　她的笑容扩大。“当然你已经知道了，”她陈述。  
　　“我想你不能进入我的脑子。”  
　　“我不能，但我擅长读取人们的内心，Q。我必须这样。你知道我是做什么的，我是谁。”  
　　“我知道你现在的角色，”他温和的纠正她。  
　　“如果你深挖的话，你会知道我真正是谁。”她抬起头。“这是同事之间的信任问题。你，他，我。007是一个有很多、很多层面具的人，除了你以外，我怀疑没人知道那些层面具。他身上发生的事情，Q，非常糟糕。这是一个像他一样的超能力生物经历过的最糟糕的。即使知道了那些神话，我也不能赌他会活下来。但他确实活了下来，他把自己从地狱拉回来了。但他记得地狱。”  
　　Q感到一阵战栗。  
　　“他需要不同的观点。打个比方，他每天必做的就是做他的国家的前哨，”Ann继续。“我来是因为我知道他需要你。我知道你肯定明白唯一能够让他体内的黑暗保持稳定的是什么：是你。你是他的平衡、他的锚，他需要你。”  
　　“我已经知道这个，”他平静的告诉她。  
　　“你当然知道。但你明白你是什么么，Q？你明白他受到那样的伤害，是什么让他能够用人类的形态活着回来么？你明白这次把他拉出来有多么的残酷么？”  
　　他噎住了。  
　　Ann的深情不再愉快或是温柔的。她的眼神变得紧绷，她的姿势严肃。  
　　“你把他带回来。”  
　　“是他的能力。”  
　　“你是他们的锚。你能感受到。他深深的嵌入你，Q。牢不可破。”  
　　是的，他知道这个。是的，是的，是的。所有的。  
　　“我保守的秘密关系到MI6，”她继续。“不是结合的伴侣，因为他是什么，你是什么，反之亦然。你们的生命强烈的交织在一起，他抓紧你来把自己拉出黑暗。你感受到了。你让他这么做了。”  
　　Q回身靠后，喉咙发干，感觉有些恍惚。“你怎么知道？”他粗声低语。  
　　“因为他知道，他记得。”  
　　血液冲刷他的耳朵，他的心脏在胸膛中鼓动。“他…？”  
　　“他记得你，他告诉我他是追寻着你，追寻着你的踪迹，才能复活。他清醒的经历了复活。他感觉到你，Q。他试着对此妥协。”  
　　“但是…”Q突然感到寒冷。  


　　她向前倾身。温柔的手指触摸他的头。“他是什么…从前没人知道这是真实的存在。你是什么并不重要，只要你是他生命中最重要的就行。你把他带回来，Q。你。他在那黑暗中熟悉你。他体内的超能力生物是一个恶毒的猛兽，它回应你。它总会找到你。”  
　　Q双手攥拳，努力压下不合理的恐惧。  
　　“他会告诉你，用他自己的方式。我猜他知道我们已经谈过了。他从不要求我对你保密，只要给他时间与它达成协议，”Ann继续说。“我告诉他，他必须敞开自己的那一部分，必须要让你明白。他同意让我来决定是否把这些告诉你，Q。我做了决定，因为你们俩必须解决这个。Bond必须走出困境，和你一起。”  
　　他不再感到饥饿。三明治就像是真相一样堵在他的胃里。  
　　他记得。James也记得。他已经走出这些创伤，经历过疯狂的复活，而他都记得…  
　　“他怎么能表现的那么沉静？”他喃喃自语。  
　　“凤凰是原始、黑暗的生物。我们对它了解不多，是因为过一阵他们会自杀，他们不能独自存活。找到平衡的伴侣不那么容易。许多人都认为它是想象中的火鸟，其他一些人视它为恐怖的怪兽。因为这些，因为Bond是超能力生物，他没有任何过去，以及未来，死亡会将他拖入疯狂。但现在，只有失去他的锚会让他这样。”  
　　Ann环住他的手腕，然后温柔笑着拉了一下。  
　　“你。只有你。他追寻你的召唤，你的存在。现在就是这样。他全部依靠着你，这是第一次真正扰乱他。你并不真的知道这有多深刻，对么？”  
　　“没人能够知道这个，这是前所未有的，”他回答，争取拉开距离。  
　　Ann点点头表示同意。“Bond告诉我你们俩在有点休假时间。我建议你可以利用这个时间出门看看。离开这个地方。”  
　　“然后谈谈？”他挖苦的问。  
　　因为Bond不喜欢谈谈。他能够把经历说给塞壬已经在很大程度上让人吃惊了。  
　　她温柔的笑了。“我估计你俩把彼此的灵魂都溢满了。我估计这是需要的。就像我所说的，他有很多层面具。Bond比起他想要承认或是说了解的，更加接受你和他之间的连接。我需要提醒的就是你需要走出这里，因为他需要不同的环境。他必须做些什么类似的事情来脱离黑暗记忆的大漩涡。他必须去那个能够让他放开自我的地方，Q。而那不是这里。”  
　　Ann示意她要付钱而Q也拿出了他的钱包。他们不久之后就走出了酒吧，在街上漫步。当他们到达泰晤士河的时候，塞壬倚在了石头扶栏上。  
　　“你们俩很特别，Q。当你们一起工作的时候我能看出来。你对他来说就是整个世界。”  
　　他拒绝咬钩。在内心深处，他知道他们会在一起直到永远。  
　　“我能在他执行任务的时候从你身上看出来，”她继续。“你们俩在一起很棒。我想让你从第三个人那儿听到这个，一个在各种程度上对你们没兴趣的人。”  
　　他做了个鬼脸，她耸耸肩。  
　　“你对其他任何人来说也不是个值得追求的人。”Ann笑了。“找一个地方，”她重复。“到那儿去。让他再次达到自己的平衡。他不是人类，他的内心也不处于任何危险，Q。他的超能力面能够让他区分和接受复活和与之相关的一切。他不会因此失去什么，我可以保证这个。”  
　　“因为那是个铁桶？”  
　　她嘴角弯起一个角度。“也许。但我觉得那是他的天性。我们的能力是我们的装备，让我们去解决问题。我做所的也会有反作用力，Q。我比我想要的看到的更多，但那不会困扰我，我不是完全的人类，我的大脑能解决这些。”  
　　就像他是技术通感者，能够在电子环境中工作而不会发疯。他能够自然的做到这个，他的内心也被接管和装备，无论什么被扔向他。他可能会在超额工作后感到头疼，但他也不会做噩梦。  
　　Q点头。“我想我明白了。”  
　　“我想是的。现在回家吧。找时间离开这里。”  
　　“谢谢你，Ann。”  
　　“不客气。”  
　　她转身从他身边走开，不一会儿就消失在人群中。Q回家，拖着长长的步子，仔细思索着他刚刚听到的。  
　　* * *  


　　“她和你聊过了。”  
　　Bond当然知道。不是因为他尾随着Q，Q没能甩开他，就是因为他知道有些事会发生。  
　　也许是后者。  
　　Ann已经说过了。  
　　“对，她找我聊过。我很高兴你能跟她聊聊。”Q挂起他的外套。  
　　“她比Hall要好。”  
　　“Dr.Hall是专业的。”  
　　“专业的讨人厌，”Bond咆哮着说。  
　　“他是个有证书的心理学家。”  
　　Bond皱眉。Q回以微笑，然后走到厨房给自己沏一杯茶。Bond将高挑的身体倚在门上，看着他，带着低调的危险。  
　　“她是审讯员。就算她不说，我也会知道的。”  
　　“她是。你告诉她的任何事情都不会被记录。她似乎也知道许多关于你的超能力身份。”  
　　回应他的是一次几乎毫不关心的耸肩。“像你说的：她不会把这写成报告。如果她写了，我估计你能擦掉任何痕迹。”  
　　“当然，”Q回答，声音中一点傲慢。  
　　Bond翘起嘴角微笑，“当然。”  
　　他们静静等着水烧开，然后Q用水没过他的茶包，然后让茶充分浸泡。在完成的时候他拿出茶包，拿着马克杯和Bond一起走出厨房。他们最终又一起坐在沙发上。  
　　“你还记得，”技术通感者说的毫无情绪。  
　　Bond的眼睛有点漂远，有些僵硬。“Yeah。”  
　　“所有的。”  
　　快速点头。  
　　“你觉得是我把你带回来的？”Q小心试探着。  
　　Bond的表情有些吓人，紧绷着、带着野性，像极了James灵魂中的原始生物，但James依然没将它释放出来。  
　　“你做到了。我知道你在那儿。我…被你拉回来，把自己拉向了你。”  
　　Q受惊的坐起。他记得他感受到的瞬间位移，就像他接近崩溃，像是低血压、低血糖一样的症状。这持续了一段时间，不严重，没什么大不了的，可以被归因于压力。  
　　“你感受到了，”Bond说，声音低沉，几乎接近于崩溃。  
　　“我不确定…”  
　　双眼静静的看着他。也许持续了一段时间。也许那时他感受到了凤凰复活后的第一次呼吸，那是超能力生物对抗死亡的开端。  
　　“我知道，我感觉到你。你把我带回来，Q。”  
　　他触摸着强壮、长着茧的双手，十指交缠。Bond在Q有点要离开的时候变得主动，突然，他捉住技术通感者的唇，笼罩着他，非常急切、非常热情、非常…Bond。  
　　没有任何其他谈话。他们没有讨论任何发生过的事情。Q会试着分析这意味着什么，接下来会发生什么，但这些现在都不重要。现在没有任何重要的事，没有别人把James当做凤凰。也没有其他的技术通感者。  
　　没有。什么都没有。  
　　他会在笔记本上写一些笔记，他会在机器上多上几把锁，他会注视着将要发生什么，它是否还会再次发生。

End


	11. Chapter 11

　　“你会滑雪么？”Bond声音低沉的问，用鼻尖蹭着Q的脖子。  
　　“我看起来像么？”他回答。  
　　他被捏了一下，伴随着一声轻笑。“瑞士在一年的这段时间最好。”  
　　“对于滑雪来说。”  
　　“我可以教你。”  
　　Q呻吟了一声。“不要，我还是喜欢我所有的骨头连在一起。”  
　　“我们可以跳过滑雪，直接进行有趣的事情。”  
　　Bond轻轻沿着他的脖子吮咬、亲吻，直到他的下巴，最终擒住Q的嘴唇，让他吞下抗议的话语。  
　　“或者奥地利，”他在吻到呼吸困难时说。“或者一些温暖阳光的地方？”  
　　“我也不想晒成棕褐色。”  
　　现在Bond的手指伸入他的衬衫，抚摸着他的肌肤。衬衫袖子挂在Q是裤子外面，他感觉自己有点不舒服的硬了。  
　　“你打算去哪里度过我们的两周假期，军需官？”  
　　“美国东海岸？”  
　　Bond稍稍退后，湛蓝的双眼眨了眨。他绽开一个得意的笑。  
　　“美国东海岸？有什么特别想去的地方么？”  
　　“我听说纽约现在是一年中最好的时候。”  
　　Bond笑着亲亲他。“也许。”  
　　“我想我们可以在酒店价格上得到一个很好的优惠。”  
　　“你认识拥有者中的一个？”  
　　“也许，”Q俏皮的回答。  
　　亲吻这次更加深入，Bond轻推纤细的身体，掠夺他的唇，他的手四处游走。Q在那双手找到他的硬挺并释放它时闭上眼，James很快滑下他的身体。  
　　这或许不是最优雅的姿势，但它该死的棒透了，伴随着他的坚硬，拂过他的心头。  
　　* * *  
　　“Mr.Whittmore 接受了邀请？”  
　　Finch转身，看着他的脸，隐晦的欣赏着不远处大片裸露的皮肤。Reese的衬衫领口敞开，他看上去并不想把扣子扣上。  
　　“他的确答应了。”  
　　Reese来到他身前，每一步都轻盈无声。Finch欣赏这充满美感的移动，他也喜欢那些爱抚。强壮的手指擦过他的颈部、他的脸颊，然后把玩着短发。  
　　“我们需要照顾我们的上一个号码么？”John问，眼中有什么闪过，Finch轻颤了一下。  
　　“我不觉得，Mr.Reese。The Machine没给我任何新的号码。”  
　　“Hm，不错。”  
　　上一个号码有些费力，因为他们试着绕过被卷入其中的FBI特工。那个Peter Burke没有跟踪那个拯救了她妻子生命的人，简直是个奇迹。那个和他一起办案的男人内里是一个反社会的罪犯，他也为FBI工作，看起来和Burker很亲近，结果惊奇的发现他是一个超能力者。  
　　尽管可能不是顶尖的，但他是一个伪造大师和艺术品窃贼。他是最好中的一个，那些有天赋的盗贼常常是超能力者。  
　　“尽管我打算继续我们的工作，”Harold说道。

　　Reese的唇角微微挑起弧度，带着愉悦和勾引。Finch拒绝咬钩。他们进展的很慢，他们关系的进展不算缓慢，但也不是光速。一小步一小步的被引入正确的方向，在新的方面更加了解彼此。Finch知道Reese什么时候卸下保护层。他喜欢触碰、靠近他的支援官，被他摩擦，他们现在比以前更加亲近。作为回报，Finch必须提醒自己脱下一层接一层的外壳，让另一个人进来。Reese很快领会到了，聪明并快速，似乎能感觉出什么时候需要靠近，什么时候需要后退。  
　　现在他两样同时进行。他是一道迷人的风景，尽管Finch以前看过他所有的状态，穿衣服的、没穿衣服的、甚至是全裸的。大部分流血和用订书钉、缝线以及绷带包扎的时候。大部分都不是色情的景象。但Reese是个非常英俊的男人，自带闪光，一个危险的利刃，有些对追求危险的人来说，他闪闪发光。他可以变得迷人和文雅，但在那伪装之下，他是一个杀手，一位猎食者。  
　　非常奇怪的，Finch从未害怕过那一部分。以前也从未怕过。  
　　“想要人陪伴么？”Reese提出邀请。  
　　Finch站起来。“非常需要，Mr.Reese。”  
　　然后他踏入地狱犬的私人空间，双手抓进西装上的翻领。慢慢的吻上他，不断深入，持续了很长时间。Reese的手拂过Finch的西装外套，然后向下，抚上丝绸面料的光滑的马甲。  
　　Finch看到热情的蓝眼睛中的银环，笑了。Reese看上有些颤动，是能量在翻涌，但他没有行动，只是起反应了。体内的地狱犬想要更多，但Reese让它退后。  
　　“Harold？”  
　　他知道他被注视着。看进那双迷人的眼睛，他的特工和伴侣那迷人的脸庞。  
　　“John，”他回答，他的嘴有些干涩。  
　　他得到一个理解的微笑，缓慢而慵懒。Reese的手滑到马甲的前侧，停在扣线上。他给了Finch一点时间，然后前倾，探索的吻着。  
　　“工作，Mr.Reese，”Finch提醒他，尽管他的皮肤发红。  
　　“我觉得我们已经到了进行下一步的时候了。”  
　　他知道John给他时间后退，根据自己的步调进行，但现在，在这一刻，Finch知道他已经为下一步准备好了。这已经被清楚的看出来了，因为慢慢的微笑扩大了。敏捷的手指解开了马甲的扣子，在碰到西装裤的时候也没停止。  
　　明亮的深蓝色双眼凝视着Finch的，观察着他，看他是否改变心意。  
　　Harold并没改变心意。实际上，在他倚上他的工作桌，手指在桌面上卷起，他在这个男人贴上他时不能停止他的惊讶和好奇，他那么有耐心和技巧。  
　　这说明了他长时间的练习过，他很快尴尬的溢出。  
　　“耐心点，Harold，”Reese在他抬头时低声说，他是轻盈、致命的纯猎食者。  
　　“有段时间了，”他嘟哝着。  
　　Reese冲他露齿而笑。他舔过他的唇，轻轻摆好他。  
　　“John，让我…”  
　　超自然生物靠近，用鼻子爱抚他的下巴。“你不是唯一的一个，”他嘟哝着。  
　　“我…什么？”显然他的脑细胞都被吹走了。  
　　“我该去洗个澡。”Reese淘气地笑了。“你也是。”  
　　Finch看着另一个人走开，优雅而危险，他轻轻吐气。  
　　是的，他需要洗个澡，图书馆小小的浴室可容不下他俩。  
　　“Harold？”  
　　声音有点小回声，依然低沉和迷人。  
　　“忘记什么了么，Mr.Reese？”  
　　“你。”  
　　他盯着地狱犬。  
　　“我的家更近。”  
　　“恩，是的。”Finch当然知道Reese住在哪里。他给了他那个阁楼。它是一个礼物，无关附加条件。  
　　他开始无意识的移动。是的，他的大脑是混沌的。从那个把他自己绑定给了编码者的男人身上得到一个短但是色情的口活。他已经知道他接受了这份亲近，目前为止对他们俩人来说都是有收获的，但这可比他想象中的火辣多了。  
　　一个口活。  
　　Finch低声诅咒，然后锁上他的工作地点，拿起外套，一瘸一拐的跟着Reese。  
　　他们一起离开了图书馆，Reese招呼了一辆的士。  
　　* * *  


　　已经到纽约了。在8个小时的旅途后，他们在7:30p.m着陆，黑沉的天空中飘落软软的雪花。一辆豪华轿车把他们送到酒店，皇冠酒店，Bond在他们接过顶层套房钥匙的时候挑眉。  
　　“动用了关系，Mr.Whittmore？”  
　　“非常好的关系，Mr.Bond。”  
　　他们查看了豪华套房，Q在打开系在随着一瓶非常昂贵的香槟酒一起拿过来的水果篮上的卡片时笑了。  
　　‘欢迎，Mr.Kian Whittmore，Mr.Bond。好好享受。’卡片上写着。  
　　Oh，他们会的。  
　　Bond打开行李箱开始收拾。他们有10天假期，他们都想要享受休闲时光、探索这个城市，Q确信Finch会很快和他联系。  
　　说到联系，一封邮件突然出现。作为技术通感者他不需要笔记本电脑，尽管他把自己的带来了。家具能容纳一个工作的地方，他也能够在这里干活。  
　　他发送了回复，Finch希望他度过一个美好的夜晚。他们会在明晚7:30一起享受晚餐。  
　　“饿么？”Bond来到Q身后问，同时亲了一下他的颈部。  
　　“实际上，不太饿。更多的是疲惫。我们明晚有了一个晚餐邀约。”  
　　“四人约会？”他的伴侣调笑。  
　　他耸肩。“可能吧。Finch告诉我他预定了一家叫The Grand的餐厅，明晚7：30。”  
　　“听起来不错。”00特工用鼻尖磨蹭Q的颈部，Q的后背感受到温暖和力量。这感觉非常棒。“让我们先睡一会儿。”  
　　“听起来不错。”Q咧嘴笑了，离开了拥抱，只是亲亲他的伴侣。“我需要先洗个澡。”  
　　带着暗示的眉梢抬起。  
　　“你是个噩梦，007，”他嘟哝着。  
　　“我努力让你满意，军需官。”  
　　End


	12. Chapter 12

　　他应该预料到的。两个极客坐下之后就领导了谈话的主题，电脑。或者说是变化的理由。Q没有什么不同，他和Finch两人有许多要讨论的。不仅是技术，尽管。还包括他们超能力面的存在和Bond的复生所带来的结果，那许多细微的和不那么细微的改变。  
　　The Grand是一个不错的小饭店，食物很好吃，隐蔽的座位安排确保了私密性。没人能听到他们，监视摄像头也不能拍摄到他们。他的技术通感者在意着这些。  
　　Reese看上去被逗乐了，一边眉梢抬起，饶有趣味的看着他们的两个支援官相互对话。  
　　“我该预料到的，”他平静的评价。  
　　“很可能。”  
　　他们最后飘出了酒吧，留下两个正在讨论他们听不懂的话题的男人。  
　　::关于你::Q通过Bond的耳机说道，这是他强迫Bond戴的，声音低的让旁人听不到。  
　　好吧，任何人，除了一只地狱犬，他有非常好的耳力。Reese给了他一个微笑。  
　　“啤酒？”前CIA特工问。  
　　Bond点头。他不会去听那个讨论，他确定Q也已经不理睬他了，耳机都失联了。  
　　Reese安静的看着他，耳朵警觉，面色沉静。Bond只是喝了一小口啤酒，皱了一下眉。  
　　他们俩都是少言寡语的人。  
　　*  


　　Finch给了Q一个被逗乐的表情，技术通感者做了个鬼脸。“爱好。”  
　　“我猜是的。”  
　　“就像我猜Mr.Reese穿着自己的。”  
　　“爱好，”Finch同意。他搅拌自己的咖啡。“你们俩进展的怎么样？”  
　　这在很大程度上是个私密问题，但是之前也有过这样的谈话。自从Q得知他们第一次他们之间非常不像支援官-特工的关系，然后跳跃性的发展。他被震惊了，因为他知道Finch不是一个轻信别人的人。  
　　但在CIA的任务之后，Kara Stanton的死亡，Bond和Q自己的真相，让他们协力打造了一个坚固的同盟，现在已经超越了那个早期的谨慎停战阶段，进入到某些更加深入的状态。Q依然不知道关于Harold Finch的事，除了他是一个亿万富翁，他不存在于我们生活的世界，是一个超能力者，他在网络上的存在和别名让人震惊。只有一件事是相同的：他的名字总是Harold。  
　　“我发现那些事情并不只带来不利影响，”Q现在回答。“除了有点改变出现。”  
　　Finch轻松笑笑。“我知道。”  
　　“我只是…对以后有些猜疑。”  
　　“那些将会发生的。”  
　　Q耸肩。“当然。是关于他。关于他如何生存和活动。你不能阻止凤凰去冒险、等待激动。死亡是对它的最终刺激。我知道对任何人来说都很难理解他有多么希望付出生命，但这是那头野兽的天性。这会很快毁灭凤凰。凤凰想要的是最终的毁灭。”Q停顿了一会儿。“在那本你为我扫描的书里，作者提出这个理论。”  
　　Finch点头。“我读到这个。凤凰最终会终结自己的生命，因为它无法在没有一个结合伴侣让它保持理智的情况下生存。这是被诅咒的存在唯一的解决方法。这本书创作的时代是一个把超能力视作天赋或是诅咒的时代。”  
　　“它们依然是。我从未把它叫做诅咒。凤凰控制着自己的生命，在咽下呼吸并变疯狂之前一定会屈服于不可避免的结果。”  
　　“这可能是我读到过的最好的理论，”Finch同意。“Mr.Bond已经找到你了。在最恰当的时候，可以说。”  
　　Q一点都不愿想象失去与他结合后，男人会如何。他环顾酒吧，看到那两个极其相似的男人，他们的特工，正在分享另一杯啤酒，亲密的谈话。  
　　“他变得更强大了，”Finch的声音传来。“要从肉体毁灭中归来需要很多、很多的能量。”  
　　Q不想脸红。“是的，很多。”  
　　Finch露出一个了然的笑容，军需官几乎要翻白眼了。  
　　“我总是知道，”他继续。“我感觉到他和我在一起，Harold。我感觉到他在我头昏脑涨的时候把我拉出来。我描述不出来。他就在那儿，事实上，就像是灵魂中的锚一样。”  
　　Finch静静看着他。“我想我明白。我用了几小时阅读那些古老的书籍，我确信他没有你作为锚连接他，就无法做到那些事情。你让他变得如此强大，Kian。”  
　　Q注视着另一个人，注意到Finch之前从未得知他的名字。这是他别名的一部分，Kian Whittmore，在他与不是MI6的人结交的时候使用，像Finch的假名一样，有一部分是真的。  
　　他笑了。“就像是他给了我稳定和理智一样。”  
　　Finch也笑了，拿起马克杯，喝了一口咖啡。  
　　“你还没完成那个信仰之跃，”Q继续说，微微抬起头，嘴角勾出一个微笑。  
　　Finch放下马克杯，用手环住它。“我已经做了许多跳跃，比我期待的要多，Mr.Whittmore。其中有些有点吓人。”  
　　“那不是个例。”  
　　“是的，但是不。这对我来说有些艰难。”  
　　“没那么困难，真的。你可以作为一个联络者和他相处的更好。你可以依靠Mr.Reese。你之前已经这么做了。你信任他，Harold。这对于你自己来说并不超过。”  
　　“像我说的：是，但是不。”

　　Q研究着年长的男人，他知道那两个人的关系正在产生新变化。他也知道Reese在那方面是最有耐心的特工，他会等着Finch调整好他的内心，不再把他推走。他的忠诚毫无疑问；他的信任是全心全意的。Finch已经在某些方面随意了，但像以前那样用超能力工作，再触碰一次The Machine，他会微微敲开那扇门，这需要Reese的帮助。  
　　Q依然不知道Finch身上发生了什么，或者Harold Wren，或者无论现在在这里的是谁。他是Harold，但姓氏是多变的。Q有点明白Finch只是这个男人无数别名中的一个，存在于他的生活之下。他非常富有，他不仅有酒店，或是保险公司，或是软件开发公司，他更像是网中的蜘蛛，看不到，也很容易和其他什么混淆。他控制的资产能够买下几个小国家。  
　　“这需要时间。”Finch现在慢慢的说。  
　　Q点头。他的视线经过Bond。有时候事情需要按照自己的方向发展。对Finch来说，每一步都是重要飞跃。他必须敞开他的世界，也许甚至是他自己的所有，他必须完全的信任Reese，另一个男人已经对编码者这样做了。  
　　他们的谈话转换了话题，有时候擦过The Machine，但不涉及真相。最后他们付钱离开了The Grand。  
　　现在刚过午夜，Q感到愉快而满足，在他喝了两杯酒之后感到有点热，也很放松。  
　　“享受你的假期，”Reese评论，嘴角含笑。  
　　Bond小心掩饰脸上的笑容，但嘴角的线条暴露了他。Reese跟在Finch身后，上了一辆招来的出租车。像一个安静、保护性的影子。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我相信他们还有很长的路要走，”Q在他们走在街上的时候评价，冷空气拍打着他们的皮肤。  
　　美国东海岸依然沉浸在冬日的魅力中。更多的雪花充斥着接下来的三天，但现在是他们的假期，Q不在意。偶尔小雪花从空中飘落，但落到街上就会化得无影无踪。  
　　Bond含笑看着他。“得到更多私人的情报了，Q？”  
　　对方眯眼瞪了他一下。“我不会探查的，007.”  
　　“当然不。”  
　　“但我知道Finch给了Reese一个机会，Reese已经准备不仅仅把忠诚献给他的支援官。如果我正确了解神秘的标记，他已经把自己绑定了Finch。”  
　　“很好。”  
　　他们继续散步，双手放进外套里。Q在脖子上围了一条厚厚的、温暖的围巾。  
　　* * *  
　　John Reese看着床上和他睡在一起的男人。Harold穿着深绿色的睡衣，可能比Reese满衣柜的用来完成日常冒险的衣服都贵。眼镜被摘下，小心的折叠并放在床头柜上。他看上去平静放松，信任的表现。  
　　Reese温和的笑了。  
　　这是个平静的夜晚，除了一顿非常好的晚餐、娱乐、非常有趣的组合，以及缓慢、热情的亲吻之外什么都没发生。  
　　缓慢。  
　　让他们私人关系更进一步，对他来说足够。John上一段关系终结于死亡；Finch自己的结束于伪装死亡。两个受伤的男人，带着伤痕累累的身体，试将彼此融在一起。  
　　他的笑容扩大，躺下，足够接近，感受着另一个男人的温暖身体。他的超自然面欢喜鼓舞。他也很高兴。感受着平常的归属感，就在那里，不再需求或是期待。他是地狱犬，护卫者和守护者，他希望永远把自己绑在这个特殊的人身边。  
　　他做了正确的决定。  
　　Harold是他的第二次机会。他抓住了它，这是个正确的决定。  
　　他的第二次机会，他的新生，他的伴侣。  
　　Reese闭上眼，感受他的身体和心灵放松下来。他让自己沉入睡眠。  
　　* * *  


　　在纽约的10天过得比Q期望的快。他和Bond做了些游客的事情，但他们也加入了两个Reese和Finch接管的案子。当另一个号码出现，James只是耸耸肩然后自己结果它。Q跟着数据流动，把自己登录到网上，指引他的伴侣安全带出在咖啡厅工作的年轻女孩，她是下一个出现的POI。  
　　第一周的最后他们救了这个女孩，解决了嫉妒的前男友，被交给了Carter警官和Fusco。Carter只剩下叹气。  
　　“你是那个MI6特工，对吧？那个不久之前找John的。”  
　　Bond只是耸耸肩。  
　　“现在你和他一起工作么？这是怎么发生的？”  
　　“偶然。”  
　　Carter看起来并不相信。Q不能糊弄她，但他被对她不情愿的接受另一个膝盖侠（闯入者）的表情取悦了。  
　　“好吧，那很有趣，”Bond在回到家后宣布，看着有些蓬头垢面，因为他和他们的目标发生了一点小争执，尽管他没流血。重点是没有流血，Q沉思，这很少发生在凤凰身上。  
　　他看上去非常有活力。非常。能量几乎都能被察觉到。  
　　这就是超能力面想要的，这是它需要的反冲。激动、危险、肾上腺素飙升。James Bond永远不会成为普通人，也永远不会成为一个朝九晚五的办公室上班族。  
　　“Finch为了这次协助发来感谢，”Q看着James脱衣服。  
　　在胸膛左半部分有道擦伤看起来很疼，左侧大腿看上去被踢了。没什么新鲜的。好吧，真的没有流血。  
　　“新的号码，Q？”Bond问，眼睛依然在闪烁，尽管激动正在减弱。  
　　“没了。他们圆满完成了自己的。我们有一个自由的夜晚。”  
　　Bond笑了。“太坏了。”  
　　“我知道你觉得一个平凡的假期很无聊。”  
　　“Finch给了邀请，你懂的。”  
　　Q向后靠。“我注意到了。”  
　　“这很吸引我。”  
　　“为了假期？”他调笑。  
　　Bond耸肩。“也许。”  
　　“或者你计划着改变职业，Mr.Bond？”  
　　00特工把衬衫扔在椅子上。湛蓝双眼中充满的能量透露出他享受到的乐趣，那是急速行进和追逐之后剩下的激动。  
　　“还没。”  
　　“Good。我不希望在我创造了MI6最年轻的军需官的记录之后，再成为最短时间离任的那个。”  
　　Bond笑了，走到他面前，把他拉近，深情的亲吻他的脖子。“他们离开了你不能正常运作。”  
　　“太对了。”  
　　“Finch的邀请没有到期日。”  
　　“Good。”  
　　“这是一个选择。”  
　　一个不错的选择。唯一给了他们出路，但知道Bond可能对此不会满足。然后又一次…他已经看到了Finch和Reese接管的案子，这些反冲、激动和肾上腺素都是凤凰需要的，偶尔加上暴力和死亡。  
　　“一个选择，”Q呢喃。

End


	13. Chapter 13

　　当他们像普通游客一样在纽约漫步，从Finch的视角出发开始了解这座城市是多么的有趣，尤其是当Q放纵自己从The Machine的眼中去看。他已经有点连上了Finch的造物，尽管从字面上来说它无所不在，他试着不要屈服于燃烧着的好奇心。它是危险的。非常、非常危险。  
　　Bond知道，当然了。Q不是必须要说出来，他的伴侣才能知道。他的手有时擦过Q的，肩膀碰在一起，或是用另一种方法开始肢体接触。  
　　Q在靠近中心公园的一个宾馆里和Finch共进午餐。这是一顿非常棒的午餐，他非常享受。对话，总是这样，是多主题的，最终转到了超能力的传说和神话。  
　　“有许多书我都想要去买，”Finch在他们一起在中心公园游览时告诉Q。“它们非常难寻，更难获得。其他收藏者不总是能割舍他们。”  
　　Q抬抬眼眉。  
　　Bond和Reese…在某处。做着他们特工的事情。Q玩笑性的回望监视摄像头，挑战自己，想要找到那两个男人。Finch充满兴趣的看了他一眼。  
　　“你研究凤凰，”军需官陈述。  
　　“这是个有趣的课题。编码者和地狱犬都是平常的生物。”他坡脚前行的时候微微转头笑着。“互联网只能给你那些信息。有时候你必须回到根本。”  
　　“书籍。”  
　　Finch笑了。“书籍比因特网的存在更久远。”  
　　Q耸肩。“肯定。你找到了什么？”  
　　“我找到谁拥有这些书。”  
　　“拥有？”  
　　头转了一半，带着淘气的笑。“我也找到了那个能把我需要的书带给我的人。”  
　　Q挑眉。  
　　“我们的一个号码，她是一位FBI探员的妻子。他反而拥有了一位世界级伪造者、艺术盗贼和骗子作为他的合作伙伴。”  
　　“Ah。”  
　　“他碰巧是个超能力者。”  


　　Q笑得有些严肃。“盗贼，你说？一个大师？”  
　　Finch耸耸肩，坡脚走到长凳边，坐下。Q也坐下了，双眼扫视着他们周围的公园。没找到Bond和Reese。  
　　“他是鸟身女妖？”他问。  
　　Finch点点头，露出赞赏的眼光。  
　　“不难猜到，”年轻的男人耸肩说到。“大多数成功的伪造大师和盗窃大师都是。”  
　　“Mr.Caffrey非常有天分。他的同事也是。他们都是鸟身女妖。”  
　　鸟身女妖总是非常有天分，几乎完美的盗贼。这不是在法庭中合理的理由，司法机制把他们的所作所为都当做犯罪。  
　　并不是所有鸟身女妖都有犯罪倾向。  
　　他们不至于稀少到绝无仅有，他们不是单单是女性。神话和传说是一回事；事实又是一回事。像所有的超能力者一样，他们不能变形，没有翅膀、没有羽毛、没有鸟一样的外貌。他们也不会和其他人的外表不同。他们看上去不是丑陋或者吓人的。有些甚至有些英俊。  
　　这种超能力者因他们名字的普遍含义：抢夺，而被误解。他们不是古老的神话传说中恼人、令人不快的女人。许多人声称这些盗贼比狐狸还要精明，那些变形者和鸟身女妖并没有关系。他们被称为精明的，因为天性能够让他们用语言弯曲规则，给出空洞的承诺。那些不在文字上故弄玄虚的都成了魔术师和幻觉派艺术家。有些非常有名的甚至成功去到了维加斯。  
　　“他现在和一个FBI一起工作？”Q问。  
　　“在他最终被捉住之后。”Finch微笑。“Agent Burke是一个非常正经的男人。他也碰巧是愤怒女神。”  
　　Q的兴趣被提起来了。愤怒女神完全不是复仇女神。通常神话是为了隐藏一种生物的真正天性。鸟身女妖、愤怒女神、凤凰。所有这些都不是那些作者所写的那样。  
　　愤怒女神在双性中都存在，被像是帮助别人脱离险境或是赏金猎人的组织吸收，他们在这些方面非常的擅长。他们被挖掘出来去追赶犯罪者而不被影响。这让FBI的探员们吃惊因为他们很少有能在一系列系统规矩之后保持礼貌。  
　　他把这说给Finch。  
　　“在了解了Mrs.Burke之后，”年长的男人开朗的笑着说。“我相信她是至关重要的，来保证他的平静和沉着。”  
　　“超能力者？”  
　　“不，我把这叫做爱情。”  
　　Q耸耸肩。  
　　“所以Mr.Caffrey同意带给你一些非常珍贵的书籍？”  
　　“他和Mr.Caffrey之间的联系已经因为Agent Burke被限制了，尽管这没能完全阻止他的天赋。没人能驯服鸟身女妖，Burke知道这个。他已经在某些方面给了他的合作伙伴一点余地。我用一个提议接近他的同伴。我很幸运，钱能够钓到几乎任何鸟身女妖，来满足我的需要。”  
　　“非法行动，Harold？我被震惊了。”  
　　Q没被低沉温柔的抱怨声惊到。Reese是安静的，但他也出现在了摄像头里。Q喜欢锻炼自己的技术通感能力，中心公园是一个不错的地点，去实验这个天赋。他发现Bond离得也不远，穿着牛仔和深色羊毛大衣，非常悠闲自在。他看上去很放松，很安逸，尽管他的表情是警惕的。  
　　Finch用他僵硬的颈部努力转头。“我发现很难相信我依然能让你震惊，Mr.Reese。”  
　　Q笑笑。“我必须感谢你发送给我的所有东西，”他告诉Finch。  
　　Finch看看他。“当然，我不会独自保留的。”  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　Bond飘过来，湛蓝的眼睛就像冰魔方。Q在说完再见后起身，两人轻松而步伐一致的离开了中心公园，闲逛着融入了人群。  
　　* * *  


　　Finch跛行进入美术馆的时候几乎快到晚上10点了。这里更像是工作室。有追求的艺术家试着画出有生命的东西。Finch现在要见的这个人没有这么远大的志向。当然，他是他自己领域的艺术家。一个高水平伪造者，但他不需要那么开放的地点来创作他自己的魔法作品。他在黑暗的阴影中生活和工作，没人能知道他到底创作或是创造了什么。  
　　Finch关上了身后的门，看了一圈占地不大的工作室。硬木地板，白色的墙上挂着不同风格的不同画作，一些独立的雕像，所有的都独特有点亮。这不是一个大工作室，但画作和雕像都很有品位。  
　　“Mr.Crane？”  
　　Harold转身，看着不比他高的男人。秃顶的、戴眼镜、看上去和Finch自己一样无害，Mozzie表现的不像艺术伪造者，Finch也不像是电脑天才。  
　　“Mr. Haversham，”他打招呼。  
　　“想不到我还能看到你，实际上，但自从你帮忙救了Mrs.Suit，在某方面也包括Neal，所以我亲自来了。”  
　　“匿名的服务补偿也应该能被接受，”Finch不咸不淡的说。  
　　Mozzie走进看着他。“像我说的，你帮了Mrs.Suit。但我不确定你是谁、是做什么的，Mr.Crane，或者你的合作伙伴一直在做什么，但你的业务有一天可能也会适合我。”  
　　Finch冲他淡淡的笑了一下。  
　　“你也对神话中的超能力者感兴趣。你知道Neal是什么，我知道这个，所以我猜这是个爱好？”  
　　Finch只是平静的看着他，拒绝在任何谈话中透露出他的爱好。“我相信你已经查到你的报酬收到了，Mr.Haversham。书呢？”  
　　Mozzie的高额头皱了起来，然后他把书包放在通常用来在有人想要买画时收钱的桌子上。他没有放过Finch，问了更多的问题。这个人在某个人真的想要谈谈和他扯淡的时候，有很准的直觉，。  
　　编码者拿出书籍，小心的检查它们。它们是货真价实的。他没有期待来自Caffrey的同伴的任何介绍。他确信他的话会让年轻点的男人将话题回到成功的交易上。Finch不打算和两人中的任何一个建立任何平常的关系，要知道他们在纽约，有能力在世界艺术和伪造方面的犯罪案件中，轻松的进行协助。  
　　“谢谢，”Finch客气的说完，站了起来。  
　　Reese在他离开美术馆的时候从阴影中走出。这真是毫不意外，地狱犬显然能够跟着他。这是他们开始时的游戏。现在Finch感谢这位安静、看不见的影子。  
　　当他回头看美术馆的时候，Mozzie已经离开了。Reese的双眼扫过傍晚的人群，然后他挥手招来出租车，两人进去。  
　　“你为了几本古老的书花了一大笔钱？”当他们最终回到图书馆的时候，Reese打破了两人之间安静的亲密氛围。  
　　“非常有价值的书，Mr.Reese。”Finch把它们小心的放在桌子上。“我相信它们会证明自己的价值，在关于Mr.Bond的方面。”  
　　“它们在你的书架上看起来也不错。”  
　　他耸肩。“它们肯定会的。”  
　　Reese靠近，Finch在把他拉得更近，在亲一下或是在说起另一个超自然生物的时候要不要将他拉更近中纠结。  
　　一声呜咽救了他，他不用做出选择了。湿润的鼻子推着他的手，Bear在他身边坐下，给了Finch一个充满期待的眼神。  
　　“娱乐时间，Harold？”Reese调笑，声音低沉温柔，击中了某些Finch从未注意过的点。或者全部的点。  
　　“它可能在乞求食物，”他告诉他的伴侣。“因为你一直都在溺爱它。”  
　　Reese的笑容明亮欢乐。这让Finch有点激动，这个人已经和他一起走了这么远，他可以再一次真切感受这个。  
　　Reese拾起被咬坏的网球，Bear的注意都被玩具集中。它整个身体都随着期待乱动。  
　　当球被扔出，这只马里努阿犬顺从的等着。Reese笑了，然后给出命令，它匆匆跑走。  
　　Finch在看到男人和狗玩耍的时候嘴角浮现一个微笑，然后一瘸一拐的走到椅子边坐下，开始读他的新收获。  
　　他知道他过一会儿可能会把注意力更多的放在Reese身上。过好一会儿。慢慢的，用他自己的方式。他正学着让另一个男人进入。Reese是个好老师。  
　　一个非常好的老师。  
　　* * *  
　　Q选择了一家小茶叶店来作为他们会面的地点，Finch看起来也很高兴。房间很小，被各种不同风格的桌子摆满，椅子也是不配对的，每一个都被用来装饰一个不同的桌布。美国东海岸现在的主基调变成奔跑的兔子、五颜六色的彩蛋、小鸡和春季花卉。水仙花和郁金香被放在小花瓶里，摆在每张桌子上。  
　　“我之前从未来过这儿，”编码者说，看着这家有趣的小商店。  
　　这不是供应链的一部分，提供多种多样的茶，沏在有花纹的杯子里，有些上面还有可爱的动物，或是圆点、或是心形和类似的，它还提供自家做的蛋糕和派。  
　　所有这些都很好。而且物美价廉。  
　　Q点了一杯红茶，闻起来像是有趣的混合液体，和一块司康饼。Finch决定要一杯变异的红茶，给Q拿了四块小曲奇。  
　　“感谢你让我度过一个美好的假期，”在茶被放在他们面前的桌子上，服务员离开了之后Q说。“我们度过了愉快的一星期，好吧，还有额外的行动。”  
　　Finch耸肩。“对于旅行的特工你不能提前订好活动。”  
　　“尽管冒险活动很流行。”  
　　“我相信Mr.Bond非常享受这次旅程。我知道Mr.Reese是这样。”  
　　Q笑了。“完美的假期。对我们俩来说都是，我得说。我能够用一种不同的方式训练，非常有挑战性的环境。”  
　　Finch看着他。  
　　“我没有触碰它。那太危险了，”技术通感者平静的说。“我知道我的极限，只是看着它，从界限之外观察它，不断提醒自己可能会被拉进去，然后在几秒内被拆成碎片。你创造了一个难以描述的东西，Harold。它在那里，它知道你是谁，你是什么，它保护着你和John。”  
　　年长的男人看上去变得有点苍白，然后他开始研究自己的茶。  
　　“你并未真的连接它。”Q看向藏在阴影中的眼睛。  
　　“我不能。这会威胁到所有。”  
　　“但你有个后门。没人会知道你登陆了你的入口。它会让你进入。”  
　　“有些东西会出来。”  
　　Q笑了一会儿，“你害怕Root。”  
　　现在Harold更苍白了。“她是一位可怕的对手。”  
　　“她想要The Machine。你说她想放它自由。但她应该破坏了界限，这不会像她想象的那样。它依然在进化。我现在甚至不能叫它孩子。你不能拿它和人类和人类的思想比较。它界于有感知能力和自我意识之间，但不是其中任何一个，真的。它是你的代码，Harold。它是你的一部分，它只会向你求助。”  
　　Finch搅拌自己的茶。“这就是我如何遇见Grace的。”  
　　Q微微皱眉。  
　　“Grace Hendricks是一位艺术家，我…遇见过的。很久以前，”Finch犹豫的说。“因为The Machine。”  
　　军需官好奇的挑眉。  
　　“我觉得这是一个故障。可以说我那时我依然在…训练它。我正在运行软件，看它是不是真的像我希望的那样运行。The Machine把我指向了Grace。我相信这是个故障，我修正了它。”  
　　“它不是？”  
　　“不，我被带向她。我回来后不明白它们，但现在，那么多年后，我明白了。”  
　　“它选择了她，为你。”  
　　Finch点头。“是的。”  
　　技术通感者笑了。“它起作用了。”  
　　Finch也笑了。“起作用了，那一阵子。但之后…事情有变，我必须离开她和一切。”  
　　Q 看着年长的男人，观察着苍白的面孔。Finch看上去沉入了那时的回忆中，可能回忆起那时发生了什么、什么伤害了他，让他变得跛脚。就在那时候这个人伪造了自己的死亡。Q曾经试着挖的更深，但Harold Finch已经抹去了他的痕迹，变得让许多人甚至他自己都不知道他到底是谁。  
　　“她相信我死在了事故里。”  
　　“你从未回去过么？”  
　　Finch叹气。“回去过。我不该回去。但她是特别的，Q。一个我希望能够与她共享生命的人。她不知道我实际上是谁，但我希望我能陪着她，在所有关于我的项目被知道和完成后。但我永远不能了。”  
　　“The Machine把你推到她面前，”技术通感者温柔的说。“它知道你们俩相互兼容。我相信它已经又一次这样做了，为你和John。”  
　　Finch突然抬头。  
　　“它注意寻找着你，Harold。它需要你。它想要你平安和…快乐。”他再次微笑。“我相信它会成功的。”  
　　“The Machine有时比我获取的更多。它甚至不获取。我接收无关人员名单。关于我们的对话…”他摇摇头。“我依然能看见The Machine，我能连接的那部分，与整个程序相比是很小一部分。”  
　　“你接收到什么才是重要的部分，Harold。这是学习和进化的一部分。”  
　　Finch没说话，拒绝继续深谈这个话题。他们转换了话题，甚至说了点Elisabeth Burke的案子，那个安抚了复仇女神的女人，也是两个鸟身女妖的朋友。  
　　  
　　  
　　他们在五点多一点的时候离开茶叶店，打车到了Q和Bond居住的酒店。当他们在站在外面，Q注意到监控摄像头正对着他，红色的灯短短闪了一下。  
　　他笑了。  
　　Finch抬头，然后看向摄像头。他没说什么，但他的表情是在沉思。  
　　“祝你有个愉快的回家旅程，”编码者最终说道。  
　　Q伸出手，Finch握住。“谢谢你。我们继续保持联络。”他笑着说。  
　　Finch也笑了。“当然。”  
　　然后两个人分开，Finch坡脚走过街道。Q看了他一会儿，然后转身走进酒店。他知道他被监视着，现在他没有屏蔽信号。  
　　* * *  
　　他们在强制假期结束前的倒数第三天回到家。衣服被放进洗衣机，冰箱被重新装满，网络也检查过了。这是生活节奏，但，某些方面也不完全是。  
　　因为在回来后的一天，James Bond最终放弃了他租的地方。他自己的东西很少，少到只有真正对他重要的东西才被带走。一点个人物品，一些文件，没了。那些个人物品其中一个是他父亲的旧猎枪。  
　　Q并不吃惊。James几乎所有的衣服都在他的卧室里，哦，已经是他们的卧室了。有许多昂贵的西装、男士衬衫和皮鞋。但也有被Q戏谑的称为‘平民衣服’的牛仔装、T恤、毛衣。Bond有他自己的平板电脑，他自己的办公地点。  
　　现在只是时间的问题。  
　　Bond的一个争吵内容是，如果一个00特工和他住在一起的话，Q是否安全。  
　　“我很安全，”军需官坚决的告诉个。“这个地方比任何其他人的家都安全。你知道我已经测量过如何防止突然袭击。我也知道怎么射击。”  
　　他看到对方点头微笑。“你能做到。”  
　　“你住在这里会让我陷入危险只是个理论。有人也会因为我是Q支部的头而跟踪我。”  
　　“可能。”  
　　然后他们花了一些时间试验性的住在一起，这甚至不是一个意识清醒的决定。  
　　这就是Bond偶尔飘到Q的公寓的开始。  
　　然后他呆的时间越来越长，有时在任务完成之后，下一个任务开始之前。他已经很少回到他租的地方。MI6并没给他买一个，Bond自己也没想要买一个。  
　　这就是发生了。  
　　现在Bond扔出了所有在仓库里的东西，在过去几个月一个接一个的卖给了感兴趣的人。仓库干净了。租的公寓也没了。  
　　这对他们来说没什么改变。  
　　他们已经同居了接近一年。  
　　不知怎么它就这样了。  
　　未来也会持续这样。  
　　* * *  
　　00级特工有个强制措施，当他们在执行任务时被判定失踪或是因为药物原因被放倒后，需要进行另一个行为评审。自从Bond同时符合了药物原因和失踪之后，M强调他必须经过这个过程。  
　　Bond只是温和的看着他，脸上没有表情，然后冲他的长官点点头。  
　　“Sir。”  
　　然后他走了。  
　　M叹气。  
　　* * *  
　　评审不是问题。James Bond拥有完美的身形。他跑步、做俯卧撑、仰卧起坐，让他们抽血。射击范围也不是问题。他完美击中目标，即使他们把目标挪出正常距离，他也只是得意的笑一下。  
　　008在更衣室，刚洗过澡。  
　　“恭喜，”他只说了一句。“没人下注了。”他咧嘴笑。  
　　Bond脱下脏衣服。“太糟糕了。那些赌注挺有趣。”  
　　“我也这么说。”  
　　没人再说话，尽管Bond感觉被他的00级同事仔细看着。他们都足够专业不去刺探，特别是对Bond。迄今为止他的减龄已经不再明显。这次只是他的身体试着修正错误到某些程度。没有什么不能归结于一个美好而漫长的假期。  
　　没错。  
　　Bond几乎要笑出来了，他也知道Q很愉快。  
　　James好奇会不会在那方面有赌局。  
　　* * *  
　　Q就像从未离开过一样，回到了他的办公桌。Charles Barker把工作交接给Q支部的头，看起来很放心，这将他从那些事事情上解放出来。Q已经检查过他的电子邮件，浏览了MI6的服务器，知晓在他离开后发生了什么。  
　　感谢上帝，没有太多爆炸。  
　　他登录系统，复查一遍项目，无视他的下属们好奇的眼光，只是开始做今天的工作安排表。  
　　007在午餐时间漫步进Q支部，带着从Italo订的外卖。  
　　Q抬头，看到他的下属们在看他，长大嘴巴注视着，有些被他们的同事用手肘顶一下。尖锐的嘟哝声飘散在Q支部。  
　　Bond无视他们。他很擅长这个。穿着剪裁得体衬托身材的浅灰色西装，一件男士白衬衫和黑皮鞋，他看上去棒极了。Q见过他所有穿衣服和不穿衣服的状态，他依然感觉到一股热流盘旋。  
　　现在不该表露出来。他扮演得专业和高冷，像往常一样。  
　　Bond来到他桌前，唇角勾起一个微笑。他把食物放在Q的桌子上。  
　　“004的问候。”他挑眉。  
　　Q也挑眉。“我没听说任何新任务，007。”  
　　“给你带午饭。”  
　　“好，任务完成。”  
　　“我不知道004决定投喂你。还有什么我需要知道的么？”  
　　“不，没了。”  
　　湛蓝的眼睛是冰冷、隔离的，但笑容更加亲密。Q回过头继续看代码，用几个击键结束。  
　　Bond拿过披萨盒子和一些塑料餐具，然后走到沙发边。他的沙发。一个家具，没人敢挪走或是使用。他坐下，抬起脚，伸出一个非常放松的姿势，打开他的盒子。  
　　Q看了下自己的午饭，找到带着肉丸的意大利面。他拉起椅子，用叉子转动意面。  
　　午饭时间有点安静，但是不错。Q一边看着他的屏幕，什么都没发生。Bond的眼睛警觉地扫视房间，看向每个人和每个东西。有时他的视线掠过Q，Q会平静的看他一眼。  
　　Bond在午餐时间之后就消失了，Q在一天剩下的时间里没看到他。他保持着一半精力看着内部邮件，找到一些活跃的忙乱，关于Bond所谓的新形象、改善的外貌和他对Q支部的短暂造访。  
　　他叹气。  
　　像是一群学校里的孩子。不，更糟。幼儿园。成年男人和女人们像孩子一样闲聊。  
　　有些推测，一些离谱的，例如Bond做了整形手术 - Q几乎要大声笑出来了 - 或是一个非常棒的周末spa。好似Bond被抓到敷着满脸营养面膜。Q用马克杯藏住他的愉悦。Dear God，这画面感！  
　　有人提出Q对Bond有益，表现在他在休闲时间更多的出现。好吧，这不是军需官争论的问题。他知道他对00特工有益。一个自己人告诉他们闭嘴随他们去。每个人都知道他们是情侣，如果Bond看上去没那么精疲力竭，更有活力和警觉，这对MI6更好。  
　　Q做了笔记。忠诚的下属是宝贵的。不浪费时间谈论Q支部的头和那个最危险的00特工的人很少。  
　　好吧，他决定让他们说。无论如何，他不关心这个，他还有满满的日程上的工作要做。  
　　*  
　　他在正常的时间下班，7点过一点。毫不意外的Bond已经在公寓里，还准备了三明治做晚饭。  
　　好吧，某种程度上。  
　　James Bond能做像样的饭。Q一边放下自己的包一边笑，挂起了他的夹克。  
　　“晚饭是什么，亲爱的？”  
　　Bond给他一个冰冷的眼神，可能能杀死几个人。他抓了一把薯片，Q也熟练的抓了点。他的伴侣拿了两罐啤酒、三明治，然后噗通坐在沙发上，翘起脚。Q加入他，抓起一个三明治。  
　　“所以，小道消息怎么说？”Bond和蔼的问，打开一罐啤酒。  
　　“很活跃。”  
　　Q咧嘴笑了。“有什么有趣的么？”  
　　“除了那些简直天马行空的关于你、你的身体和你床上的表现？没了。这些都是老调长谈了。”  
　　Bond自鸣得意的笑着。Q拒绝分享那些的薯片。  
　　“嫉妒了，军需官？”  
　　“没有，Mr.Bond。”  
　　Bond让自己陷入沙发，看起来放松、完全在家里的感觉，一点都不像优雅、温和，能够毫无良心、同情心和对命令的质疑地杀人的00级特工。Q拿过包装袋，Bond从里面抓了一把薯片，湛蓝的眼睛，带着温暖的笑容。  
　　在某些方面，什么都没改变，但依然那么不同。许多细小的地方。Q把思绪推开。他完全不在意。James在他身边，完整、健康而充满活力。  
　　这才是最有价值的。  
　　其他任何都无关紧要。  
　　  
　　Fin


End file.
